


Taiyouta

by LuciferZ



Series: Sun and Moon [1]
Category: Durarara!!, TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: 1000 Purple Cranes, AU Mix, Canon Compliant, Canon Setting, Don't worry it's an actual story this time, Elemental Magic, Especially the Demon Lord from The End and the Beginning, Fantasy, First Love, From experience and navigating stories, Gen, Good Morning ✰ Magic ★, Good Night Song, However since my OC was romantically involved with Hajime and Shun as AU Shun, Humor, I made AU fanfic Shun into my own character, I plan for this to be a slice of life fic, In celebration of the Miracle Moon Festival, I’m confident I got their characters right this time, Magic, Magic-Users, Memory Loss, No I'm not leaving anyone out, One Week Friend, Original Character(s), Purple Moon Night, Read this if you want to know the real Mutsuki Hajime and Shimotsuki Shun, Slice of Life, So there may or may not be pairings in the future, The End and the Beginning, The characters can be unpredictable, Watch me as I try to handle too many characters at once, You have been warned alright?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: Tsukino Productions is beginning its second season.God, Devil, and otherworldly beings make their appearance, bringing magic to the idols’ daily lives.As secrets lay strewn about the darkness.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Due to personal reasons I have talked about on my Tumblr, I am pausing/discontinuing my HajiShun stories.
> 
> This is because I found out the Shun and Hajime there were not Shimotsuki Shun and Mutsuki Hajime. He’s someone who’s a mix of both, a character of my own. That’s why he’s OOC as Shun.
> 
> Thus I decided to write this fic with the Demon Lord from The End and the Beginning and the Black King from First Love. As an idol leader of his own. As his own person.
> 
> AU Shun + ‘Canon’ Hajime
> 
> Best of both worlds~

“I would like you all to welcome the newest idol of Tsukino Productions.”

The President got right to the point as all the idols and managers in Tsukino Productions were gathered in the biggest room in the dorms.

In fact the Demon Lord had used his magic to put the space of all the units’ rooms together so they could hold the important meeting.

A meeting so important that their President was there, unmasked.

“…Introduce yourself, Koori.”

The President said as if preparing the idol for his future debut.

“…”

A man with snow white hair and blue eyes the colour of ice stepped out from behind the door.

He was about the same height as Shun and Hajime, and he made his way to the front of the room, inhaling.

“Hello.”

The new male spoke in front of all the idols.

“My name is Koori. Tsukino Koori. I am here today to explain the situation…it is my responsibility…”

Koori trailed off as if to himself, looking away from certain pairs of eyes in the room.

“According to the President, I will be an idol in Tsukino Productions in the future. I am here today on special circumstance. I come from another world. I possess magic like the Demon Lord...Sodom.”

Koori called and a wolf with a howl that could match Diablo’s emerged out of thin air, growling.

“It’s alright. They mean no harm to me.”

Koori reassured the huge black wolf with red eyes, gesturing.

“…Ah yes. Before I continue I would like to introduce to you my two companions. One of them here is Sodom, who is like my cute pet. He’s fluffy…”

Koori smiled fondly as the big black wolf nuzzled up to him and You had to speak.

“He doesn’t look cute at all.”

You deadpanned and Sodom turned to him.

Then he stuck his tongue out with a smirk.

_Foolish mortal._

There were gasps resounding in the room until one of them spoke.

“I-It speaks?!”

_I am male. Respect my gender, foolish mortal._

Sodom said to Koi holding his head up high and Koi blanched at the scary wolf.

“H-Hajime-san!!!!!”

He turned to his reliable leader who chuckled.

“You should continue, Koori. Before chaos devolves.”

The Black King said in wry amusement.

“…It’s You’s fault.”

Koori muttered with a pout, ignoring You’s indignant ‘Hey’.

  
  
“W-Woah I don’t know what’s happening at all but oh hey!!!! The wolf looks fluffy!!! Can I pet it can I pet it?!”

“Nozomu!”

“A-Ah, d-do we have another D-Demon Lord?!”

Sora gained the courage to exclaim as he stared at the black wolf warily and Koori blinked at him.

“Well, no. At least not here. I rule over Hell in another world as a fallen angel but it’s okay I won’t bring that here. There’ll still only be one Demon Lord. The White Demon Lord.”

Koori reassured with a smile before he called out to another being who had hidden his presence.

  
“…Shiryuu.”

A brown haired man who was Koori’s height with six black wings materialized into the air.

He was dressed in gold and black and carried a scowl on his handsome face.

He walked to stand by Koori’s side, glaring at everyone with his crimson eyes.

“Nonsense. Why does my – my –“

  
Shiryuu seemed to be cutting himself off from saying something, choosing to glare at everyone again, his six wings spread menacingly.

  
“Why does my fallen angel leader have to be here and see the ones who –“

“Shiryuu.”

Koori said and Shiryuu fell silent.

“My apologies.”

He muttered formally, closing his eyes then opening them again.  
  
“I am Shiryuu. I am here to accompany Koori. That’s all.”

He said, and at Koori’s look, allowed his wings to fade away so that he looked like a normal person as he went to the side.

“Wait, Shiryuu.”

  
Surprisingly, it was the President who called the new arrival.

“…What is it?”

Crimson eyes glanced to the side.

The two brown haired men locked gazes for a while.

Then the President smiled.

“I see. So it is you.”

“…Huh?”

“It was never the one with golden hair and red eyes after all.”

“I apologize but I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Shiryuu looked annoyed to even be there but the President just chuckled at him.

  
  
“Hello, the second leader of the second season. You are going to be an idol in my company.”

“…….what.”  
  
Shiryuu said, looking incredulous as he glared at the unknown man.

“Listen here old man I am here only for Koori to support him and I have no intention of becoming an idol in your company!! I don’t even know you and I have work to do in my job in my world!”

Shiryuu pointed out, glaring with crimson eyes.

_He called the President old man!!!_

At that moment all the idols and managers in Tsukino Productions shared one common thought.

The President laughed like it was a rare thing for him to be so amused.

  
“Ha…hahahaha….! I found him!!!! I finally found the second leader! He was him after all!!!”

“Koori-sama who is this crazy strange man do we really have to be here.”

Shiryuu whispered to Koori who blinked.  
  
“Shiryuu, that’s my…”

He leaned over and whispered in Shiryuu’s ear and crimson red eyes widened.

“M-my apologies?! I did not mean to show disrespect!”  
  
Shiryuu suddenly changed his attitude and would have bowed to the President had he not waved a dismissive hand.

  
“Oh it’s fine, it’s fine. I am fond of you, Shiryuu. So far you have a lead in the competition.”

“Thank you very much I am honoured. But, about becoming an idol…”

  
Shiryuu trailed off and the President nodded.

“I think you would be perfect. Your image type. A bad boy would be interesting to have. Also…”

The President grinned as if he was aware of the brown haired man’s feelings.  
  
“Koori has agreed to be the leader of the second season like Mutsuki Hajime is the leader of the first season. You want to support your angel don’t you?”

Shiryuu’s face flushed.

“T-That is -! I – I will have a think about it!”

“Take your time of course. But I’m sure Koori would be happy to have someone he trusts and knows as the other leader. Right, Koori?”

The President said slyly and Koori blinked.

“Um…I don’t want to pressure Shiryuu but I would feel more reassured if the other leader was him…”

Koori said, blinking his blue eyes and cuddling Sodom who growled happily in his arms.

“I am only here because the President asked me to be. I don’t have confidence to be an idol in front of humans at all, and I have work in Heaven and Hell…”

“…Heaven and Hell?”

Koki spoke curiously and Shiki stared as if he was trying to see something others couldn’t.

“I thought you ruled over Hell.”

He spoke as if it was normal.

Koori blinked.

He hugged Sodom tighter, burying his face in the black fur.

The idols of Tsukino Production stared at him.

Koori stared back.

Then his face heated up and he whined.

“I’m sorry President but I can’t do this after all!!!!”  
  
The fallen angel cried and ran to hide behind the door or go through the dimensional portal –

Only to meet a block with a head bump.

  
“Ow!”

“Koori-sama!”

Shiryuu exclaimed in concern as in the meeting room a certain Demon Lord chuckled.

“Fufu what an adorable fallen angel. Too bad Koo~ri~you’re not the only one who has magic in this room ☆.”

Shun smirked and Koori stared.

  
“…Shun…!”

  
He finally said and Shun’s eyes lighted up.

  
“Yes?! My –owowowow -!”  
  
Shun was cut off by Kai who was laughing as he pulled his partner’s ear.

“Oh hahaha!!! It’s you!! Advisor of Maou-sama’s Hell!!”

The Beast Master said with a smirk as more gasps resounded around the room.  
  
“So, the Advisor of Maou-sama’s Underworld~is going to be an idol huh? Nice to meet you!”

Kai said like everything was normal.

Silence.

“Kai-san please explain?”

Iku said trying to gather sanity back and Kai blinked then laughed.

“Ahahaha!!! Oh yeah, you all don’t know!!!”

Kai smirked like he was having fun revealing his wild side like in his 2019 casual image.  
  
“Well remember the attack on the Underworld we had to defend? With Shun’s magic we took our forms in Tsukino Empire and fought off the bad guys. Then an angel with demon horns suddenly appeared and wiped all the enemies out? Yeah, the angel is actually the Advisor of Maou-sama’s Underworld. I guess he can be Advisor since he’s ruler of Hell in one dimension and ruler of Heaven in another? He doesn’t make his appearance very often though. It’s a shock to see him here.”

Kai said cheerfully and You cut in, glaring incredulously.

“Oi oi oi indeed things have gotten crazy but first I don’t remember his personality being like this second what do you mean heaven and hell and third!!! We don’t need another Demon Lord one is more than enough!!! Not that I’ll go against the President but am I the only sane one left.”

  
You the common sense guy said and Shun tore away from Kai to gasp.

  
“God! President, we were debating between White Moon Angel King or White Moon Angel Lord or simply White Angel Lord or White Angel King but I have found the missing puzzle piece!!!! My fellow – magic user can be White Angel God! It’s a completely new title!!!”  
  
Shun said his green eyes shining for a reason none of them knew.

“…”

Koori was silent.

  
  
“…Unfortunately I have to say that makes logical sense considering I rule over both Heaven and Hell in different dimensions but…”

He sighed, before his blue eyes turned cold.

“You’re going to lift the pedestal higher? Maou-sama.”

  
“Hm? But Kami-sama, it is fitting. You are the President’s son and he is like a god to us who brought us out of our mundane lives. So fulfil your father’s legacy?”

Shun said with a teasing smile and the President chuckled.

“Well if that wasn’t obvious with his last name. Indeed it makes logical sense. Also we improve as we move forward don’t we? Tsukino Productions is not just any one unit. I believe this will give the leaders a new goal? Especially Hajime and Shun.”

Tsukino Mikoto said as he looked at Tsukino Koori then mused like he hadn’t said anything surprising at all.

“You took ‘White Moon’ from Tsukihana yes? What about ‘White Moon God’?”

“That’s a good idea, President. Since I’m the White Demon Lord, Mutsuki Hajime is the Black King, Tsukino Koori can be the White Moon God, and then Shiryuu can be…”

Shiryuu smirked.

“As if I’m going to let you say my title for me. If Koori-sama is the White Moon God, then I will be the Black Sun Devil.”

Shiryuu said proudly as Koori was still silent.

“What do you think?”

Hajime suddenly spoke to him and he raised his gaze to meet the Black King’s eyes.

“…I wanted to be White Angel Lord. I wanted to be an angel…”

Koori who was a fallen angel said, blinking as he looked at Six Gravity’s leader.

“You know how it feels like to be put on a pedestal don’t you? Mutsuki Hajime. Black King.”

Hajime looked with an inscrutable gaze at the new goal.

“…Yeah. But it is fitting. The theme is the same. And this way fans won’t be confused with the names. It’s simple.”

He said logically and Koori just nodded.

“I see. Very well then.”

He said and turned away, Hajime’s gaze following him.

“…Well, leaders, what do you think?”

The President turned to the leaders of the other units for an objective opinion.

Koki blinked.

“Somehow, this is not surprising to me. Growth’s songs with the concept of Time in our RE:START have supernatural phenomena as the Theme after all. _Fate's Pendulum_. And, Angel rays…”

Koki looked to Shu then who nodded with a smile.

“Yes. RE:START. QUELL's new song..._Angel's Ladder_. I suppose this is the Angel? Because he's 'chosen our color', blue.”

Shu said as he met Koori's blue eyes with a kind smile.

Koki blinked his own blue eyes as if realizing, staring into the blue eyes of the white haired man.

Then he laughed, a gentle smile across his features.

"I see. So QUELL with the voices of angels actually called forth a real Angel?"

Growth's leader said with a teasing smile to QUELL's leader, who smiled purely.

"Haha, it is an honor to hear that from Growth's prince. You look like an angel yourself."

Shu teased back and Koki smirked.

"That's an honor, Shu. Your group is the one with voices of angels though. Growth is the group with voices to travel to different worlds..." 

Koki pointed out, sounding almost playful as Shu laughed.

"Oh? Perhaps with all the world traveling in Growth's songs, it resulted in an actual supernatural occurrence. Hence our new leader."

"Perhaps."

The two leaders shared a light laugh with each other before they turned their attention back to the new leader.

Koki seemed to be musing, before he nodded with a princely smile.  
  
  
"Angel rays refer to Crepuscular Rays. Although they're known as a natural phenomenon, is it the doing of supernatural after all? They're also known as god rays."  
  
Koki said with an amused smile, then gave another nod.

“But, we should let the leader choose for himself.”

He pointed out and Sora grinned.

“Hey hey what about Angel before God?!”

“…If he wants to be an Angel so much just take the moon away.”

Shiki said in amusement.

“Yes, and give it to Procellarum, named after the lunar mare on the moon.”

Shu added with a calm smile like a smooth wave.

“Oh I know! Maybe ‘Moon White/White Moon’ and ‘Pitch Black’ from Tsukihana can be evolved forms of Black King and White Demon Lord?”

Takaaki pointed out with a grin.

“He’s right. Perhaps Maou-sama can evolve to Moon White Demon Lord and Ou-sama can evolve to Pitch Black King.”

Shou smiled serenely.

“…that…is actually a good idea.”

Hajime said as if wondering why he hadn’t thought about it before.

“Pitch Black King huh…a powerful feeling.”

The Black King seemed pleased.

“…White Moon Demon Lord… Moon White Demon Lord…perfect!!! Which means I take the moon! My – owowowowowie~”

Shun was for some reason pulled on the ear by Kai again who laughed.

“Oooh so our group names are the evolved forms of our leaders’ titles! I see!”

“Mm…”

Koori’s voice echoed softly in the room.

“Yes…those titles belong to Six Gravity and Procellarum.”

He said with a smile.

“Pitch Black King…Moon White Demon Lord…”

He spoke, raising his gaze beyond.

“…In that case, I shall be the White Angel God. Angel White God…Shiroki no Tenshi Kami-sama…”

Koori trailed off.

“…Koori-sama, what about – Heaven White God? Ten no Shiroki Kami-sama. Heaven’s White God.”

Shiryuu suggested.

“…”

Koori deflated.

“Where is the angel in my name.”

“Ah…because Tenshi Kami-sama is like two titles. Angel and God. Is it not good?”

Shiryuu asked.

  
  
  
“Then what should Shiryuu be? Hell Black Devil? Hell’s Black Devil?”  
  
Koori said slightly sarcastically but Shiryuu smirked.

“Hm…Jigoku no Kuro Akuma-sama. Not bad.”

“…”

Koori pouted.

“But – but I wanted to be an angel.”

He said but Mikoto hummed.

  
“Hm…Pitch Black King, Moon White Demon Lord, White Angel God, Black Demon Devil…”

“…or, Pitch Black King, Moon White Demon Lord, Heaven White God, Hell Black Devil…”

“…”

Everyone waited as the President mused.

“King, Demon Lord, Angel God, Devil…Tenshi no Kami-sama and Youkai no Akuma-sama is a bit of a mouthful compared to Ou-sama and Maou-sama though. Koori, just be Kami-sama?”

The President smiled at the fallen angel who ruled over Heaven and Hell.

  
“…If I really have to.”

Koori relented as he sulked a little, hugging Sodom tightly, who nuzzled him in comfort.

The President chuckled and patted the God’s shoulder, then turned to the rest of the idols.

“Well that settles it then.”

He spread a hand with a bemused look in his eyes, looking at the idols and managers.

“Welcome, God and Devil, to Tsukino Productions.”

“…I’m sleepy……”

The God decided as the idols and managers were in a bout of chatter after the introduction.

He yawned and let down the huge black wolf with red eyes from his arms.

“…Shachou, I need to sleep for a while…I used energy to come here from my world.”

Koori informed the President who smiled at his secret son fondly.

“Go ahead, Kami-sama.”

“Don’t call me that…”

Koori said, reminiscent of a certain King as he yawned.

“I’m going to sulk because I can’t be an angel.”

Koori declared, and with a wave of his hand constructed an orb of light.

“…Sodom, and Devil, take care of things for me.”

He said inadvertently like an offhand command and two pairs of red eyes lit up.

_With grand pleasure!_

  
Sodom’s mind voice echoed in everyone’s minds with his wolf growl as Shiryuu exclaimed.

“It would be my greatest honor to educate the useless idols on Kami-sama’s magnificence!”

The Devil puffed his chest out in pride, smirking with his crimson eyes.

“…”

The God spared him a glance, and a blink of ice blue eyes.

“…No one is useless.”

The white haired man said with a smile, his blue eyes seeming melancholic.

And then he tossed the orb of light up in the air, where it burst into golden white rays of light, blinding the room and engulfing him in blue-white.

When everyone could see again, the new leader had disappeared, leaving no trace of his presence behind.

Only the President and the two companions who had accompanied the white haired man were not surprised.

  
The President looked particularly proud and the Devil had a smug expression on his face.

“See! This is only a fraction of Koori-sama’s power! Be prepared…”

The Devil which the President had chosen to be an idol for his bad boy image cracked his knuckles with a diabolical smirk, his crimson eyes glinting even in the light.

“…I’ll slowly ensure this place is worthy enough for God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be pairing with my OC and Shun and/or Hajime in this story. You have been warned. I plan to make this a slice of life, adventure story but the characters can be unpredictable. But for now it is Gen. I will just observe and see where the story goes or where the characters take the story, as usual.
> 
> Though, I do want to give my favorite idols Elemental Magic just like in The End and the Beginning...
> 
> Shiryuu (死龍) means Death Dragon.
> 
> Sodom is the name of a town in the poem, Paradise Lost. (Since Koori is a fallen angel)
> 
> And Congratulations to the Tsukiuta idols I love for their Miracle Moon Festival *smile*
> 
> I post this story into Creation as celebration for you and our miracle. Heralding the next goal and destination. 
> 
> Thank you. You are a blessing to the world.
> 
> ありがとう。これからもよろしくね。僕の大事なイドルと友達。
> 
> Thank you to my fans who have supported me too. You made me feel better during a dark time. Thank you.
> 
> Even though this story contains an OC, I hope you will continue to enjoy my writing.
> 
> It is after all, my original character~


	2. The New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Huh? I was created to be a god, not a king. I don’t want to work.”
> 
> “My job here is over, I’ve put an end to the war in the Underworld, hm, we need a name for it – ah yes! The Dark Age. I’ve put an end to the Dark Age and built order, so~my job is done and I can relax!”
> 
> “Not!! You’ve built order by building a kingdom! That means you’re a King! You rule an entire kingdom! There’s no way you can relax!”
> 
> “Ehhhh? But I don’t want to work…”
> 
> \- The Demon Lord and the Royal Advisor, The End and the Beginning

_They were slumbering._

_A nice, peaceful slumber…._

_“Bahahaha -!” _

_“…”_

_They kept their eyes closed._

_“…Hello Victory.” _

_The demon of Netzach grinned. _

_He leaned a hand on the golden throne, dipping to whisper in the other’s ear._

_“Victory is near. Kether.”_

_“…”_

_Kether opened indecipherable eyes._

_“I see.” _

_“Glorious, is it not? HAJIME.”_

_“Is it? HARU.” _

_HARU grinned and strolled around the throne of HAJIME leisurely._

_"お前は本当に覚えてません？"_

_He spoke in their First Tongue._

_"ああ。"_

_They responded in their First Tongue. _

_"あああああああ！わくわくな！神ー様本当に－！俺のすべての罪は全然覚えない！もうすぐ賦活日をくる！！"_

_"そう？ならー_

_Kether’s eyes opened._

_They –_

  * _He smiled._

_―新しいの始まりだ"_

_With his face shaded, a smile crept across HARU’s face._

_"そうするよ。"_

_He said, running a sly hand across one of HAJIME’s six black wings._

_With a whoosh of his demon wings, he emerged from behind the throne into the air in front of HAJIME._

_The demon whom had collapsed the story smirked with hidden intentions, extending a clawed hand as he faded away from the crimson place._

_"始まりのきみ。"_

“…”

Kether stared at thin air when HARU had disappeared.

Then he smiled wryly, lifting his demon’s claw up to his ear, brushing against the winged earring.

“…I wonder who will win…?”

* * *

After the important meeting, the President, managers and producers had left, leaving the idols to their own devices.

  
It was then that the White Demon Lord had seemingly teleported to the front of the room.

Leisurely pushing the Devil out of the way.

  
“Oi?!"

  
  
The Devil shouted in surprise, glaring with crimson eyes and the Demon Lord smirked back with green eyes.

  
  
“Now now newcomer, sit down and let Maou-sama with experience handle the situation.”

Shun had said with a confident smirk, before he turned to the room he had created to house the idols of Tsukino Talent Productions.

“Everyone ☆”

All at once chatter stopped and every idol looked at him.

Shun looked proud of himself.

He puffed out his chest and stood at his tallest height as if someone was watching him.  
  
Someone he wanted to see.

“Are you watching, HAJIME?!”

“…”

  
Hajime just stared, his eyes narrowing.

Everyone turned to him.

  
  
“…”  
  
  
Realizing the situation the Demon Lord had put him in, he glared.

“Get on with it, Shun.”

Shun smirked at his rival, a hidden look in his eyes.

“Yes~Hajime.”

_Somehow, the atmosphere is tense…?_

The words went unsaid in the room.

“Ha..hahahahah!”

Kai of the Nenchou-gumi broke out into sudden laughter, a Beast Master kind of smirk on his face.

“Shouldn’t you get on with it, Maou-sama?”

He said, and Haru chuckled beside him, his glasses glinting.

“Yes yes. We don’t – ah, do we have all day?”

Haru asked, and Shun smirked.

“Of course. Today is a very special day. FOR IT HERALDS THE SECOND SEASON OF TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTIONS AND MY –“

"Shun.”

Shun choked on his breath.

The Demon Lord coughed, looking truly caught off guard for once.

“H-Hajime?!”

He turned, to see a man with white hair tilting his head and staring at him.

“No. I’m Koori. Shun, what are you doing?”

Koori asked curiously.

“Ha…hahahaha……I didn’t sense your presence at all…..I was totally caught off guard!!!”

Shun exclaimed and Koori blinked.

“Okay.”

He said, and everyone snapped back to their senses.

“You – where did you appear from?!”

You had to say, staring at the man who had appeared from nowhere.

“Haha! He appears randomly like Maou-sama!”

Kai seemed to be having fun.

“A-Another Shun-san?!”

Yoru cried out.

“Eh? No. I’m not Shun. I’m Koori.”

Koori said clearly, still looking puzzled at everyone’s reactions.

“…Why is everyone staring at me?”

“…Didn’t you go to sleep.”

You deadpanned.

Koori blinked at him.

Then he remembered.

“Ah yes I did, but I realized I forgot something!”

Koori smiled brightly, his blue eyes shining.

Then he turned to take the something he forgot.

“Shun.”

“…Yes?”

Shun said dazedly, as Koori faced him with a smile.

“I’m your fan.”

“…Eh?”

“…Since I’m your fan, I want a handshake.”

“………………………”

“…No?”

The God pouted at the Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord stared at the God.

Then he snapped back to his senses, his green eyes brightening.

“…Yes!!!”

He declared and grabbed Koori’s hand, shaking it with utmost vigour.

“Yes yes yes!!!”

_Why is the idol shaking the fan’s hand?!_

Another unsaid sentence echoed throughout the room.

Koori blinked.

Then he smiled.

  
“Thank you. I really admire you. Shimotsuki Shun.”

He said honestly, grasping Shun’s hand and returning Shun’s handshake with a smile.

“……………………………………..”

“Shun?”

Koori asked as Shun had gone completely still in his grasp, his green eyes a void.

“Hello? Shun?”

He said again as everyone else just stared at the scene.

“……K………..H………”

Unfinished words left Shun’s lips as he faded away into grey…

“…”

Everyone stared.

Everyone stared at the space the White Demon Lord had been standing on.

Koori blinked at the ash on the ground.

“…Sorry. I accidentally turned him into ash.”

Koori said like nothing was off about the situation.

  
He stooped, laying a careful hand on the pile of ash.

“Shun, are you okay?”

There was no sound.

“Shun?”

Koori asked in concern.

There was silence.

Then the ash moved.

Blue eyes blinked, before the white haired man smiled.

“Ah, thank God. He’s okay.”

The God said, and You couldn’t hold back –

“Did you just thank yourself?!”

“…Ah, I forgot I’m God…”

Koori said nonchalantly as he raised his gaze, looking to crimson eyes.

“Shiryuu.”

Shiryuu blinked.

Then he smirked.

He stooped down on the other side of the pile of ash, so that he was on the same level as Koori.

“Pft. Maou-sama is no match for Kami-sama.”

  
The Devil said, reaching out his hand to touch the ash.

The ash seemed to bristle in response.

“?”

Koori looked puzzled as Shiryuu smirked.

“Ah, Maou-sama says take the magical hat and do the job for him.”

Shiryuu said casually as he reached forth into the air above the ash.

And then just like magic, a hat appeared in his hand.

Shiryuu smirked as everyone stared, withdrawing his hand –

  * But the ash rose, wrapping around his hand as if to stop him.

“…”

Crimson eyes narrowed.

“I’ll take over for you hm? Maou-sama.”

Shiryuu said and pulled his hand back but the ash wouldn’t let him.

“…”

“Hm…”

Koori said contemplatively as he looked at Shun in his ash form stopping Shiryuu for a reason unknown to him.

“I’ll handle that, Shiryuu.”

“…”

The God smiled at the Devil.

The Devil smirked back.

“O-kay.”

His voice sounded different, but he handed the hat over to Koori.

“Thank you.”

Koori said, and with a reassuring hand on the ash, stood up from the ground.

The God yawned, but smiled at the stunned idols who had never encountered such an unbelievable situation.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to turn Shun into ash.”

  
  
“…”

Then one man spoke.

“Good job.”  
  
“…Hajime-san?!”

Koi exclaimed once he realized it was his leader’s voice.

Hajime just shrugged, a smirk on his lips.

“The Demon Lord is finally quiet.”

He said, his gaze on Koori’s eyes.

“…Ah yes, I will do a good job.”

Koori smiled back, something unknown behind his smile.

Then his demeanor changed like he had flipped a switch on and he clapped his hands, as the ash rose to curl around him.

“Okay! So lovely idols~we’ll be playing a little game~”  
  
“Yes?!”

The idols in the room exclaimed and Koori smirked like the Demon Lord.

“Yes~it’s simple~you see, to get to know everyone better, Maou-sama decided on a little game! It’s called –“

Koori paused as if he was listening to something, as the ash settled happily on his hair, curling around his ear.

Shiryuu’s eyes narrowed.

“…”

Hajime watched.

  
“ – Idols Mixer ☆”

  
Koori finally said, and smiled brightly as he let the silence be still.

The ash danced happily on his white hair, snuggling into the soft strands.

“…..EHHHHHH?!”

Koori giggled at everyone’s disbelief, for it was fun.

“Ehehe~don’t worry~it’s just a harmless game~”

Koori said and You gathered himself enough to speak.

“Ehehe – what ehehe! You! That’s Shun there right?! That’s definitely the white thing!!!”

“Ehhhh but I’m white too~”

  
The man who did indeed have white hair smiled at You.

You stared.

“…What Kami-sama! That is definitely Maou-sama! Maou-sama!!!”

You protested as he stared accusingly at Koori who pouted at him.

“No no You, I was supposed to be Tenou-sama. Not Maou-sama.”

“Nononono you speak like the Demon Lord.”

Kai said as Yoru raised.

“Ah, is Shun-san influencing you right now, Koori-san?”

He said, noticing the barely visible grey ash camouflaged in the white hair.

  
  
Koori blinked.

Then he smiled, blue eyes sparkling like their resident Demon Lord.

“Sasuga Yoru!”  
  
The tone of voice was definitely Shun.

  
  
“S-Shun-san!”

Yoru said as You stared.

“So I was right after all.”

  
Koori-Shun just smirked.

_“That’s right. But you see, circumstances have changed so Maou-sama will be taking a break in Kami-sama’s lovely hair, on the crown~I want to see how the leader of the second season handles things yes?”_  
  
Shun said with Koori’s voice as his ash form settled even more smugly into Koori’s hair.  
_  
“So, listen to Kami-sama alright? Maou-sama’s order __☆__”_

Shun said with a star and so a star literally appeared in the air.

“?!!??!??!”

_  
“Fufu. Don’t look so surprised. I merely borrowed the brilliance of God’s magic! For he is my –!”_

Koori yawned then, cutting off Shun’s words.

“Shun…sleepy.”

He said, and Shun chuckled.

“_Yes~Kami-sama. Doozo?”_

“Mm.”

Koori said.

The white haired man reached out his hand, blue eyes staring curiously at the blue-green star.

He touched it and the blue-green star the color of the God and the Demon Lord’s eyes spun into the air and scattered into smaller stars with white light, dispersing around the room to the idols.

“?!”

  
The idols stared at the magical sight.

Every small blue-green star landed on an idol’s palm, shimmering with white light.

“Yes…”

Koori said, holding out the magical hat from the Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord slid down his arm in his grey ash form, wrapping around the magical hat.

Koori smiled.

“Half of you idols should have received a magical star, and half of you should be without one. So those without a magical star, come and take your star. From the hat of the Demon Lord.”

Shun in his ash form suddenly raised, and there was an audible _snap._

Half of the idols were suddenly seated in white chairs around the room, around a round table, holding their stars in their hands.

The other half of the idols were lined up in front of Koori and ash Shun.

“What the hell just happened?!”

You said as he found himself standing in the queue behind Tsubasa.

“…”

A black haired man was silent, his eyes narrowed.

“H-Hajime-san?”

Koi questioned in the queue behind him.

“Calm down Hajime, it’s just one of Maou-sama’s pranks.”

Haru said in the queue from in front of Hajime.

“H-Hajime-san is giving off a very scary aura.”

Kakeru said from his white table as Dai leaned forward.

“I don’t know what is happening…but it’s the Demon Lord.”

The Black King narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Why am I in the queue.”

He asked the Demon Lord, who chuckled in his ash form.

_“Even a King has to queue sometimes.”_

Shun replied mysteriously.

Hajime inhaled.

“Fine.”

“…”

Koori moved his head so he could look at Hajime.

  
“You can cut the queue if you want. Black King.”

“…No.”

Hajime said, before a smirk spread across his lips.

“I’ll queue.”

He said simply, and then was silent, his eyes staring at the man holding the hat.

“I appreciate it.”

Koori said, his lips curled before he re-focused his attention to the situation.

“Yes. So, please place your hand in this magical hat and take a star.”

The white haired man said, and the pink haired man in front of him moved forward, reaching out his hand.

He dipped his hand into the abyss of the magical hat, pulling it out to see the star he had gotten.

  
  
“Ah…it’s pure white.”  
  
Rikka smiled and asked.

“Where do I go, Maou-sama?”

  
Ash-Shun pointed in the direction of one of the tables whose stars had suddenly turned white, and Rikka chuckled, moving there.

“Thank you.”

Koori smiled as he watched, then turned back to the queue.

“Next.”

* * *

The stars collecting process from the Demon Lord’s magical hat went on for a while, until the Black King was at the front.

“…”

Hajime stared silently.

Keeping his gaze on blue eyes, he reached into the hat and took out a star.

“…”

  
  
“…Looks like it’s black, Black King.”

  
Koori spoke.

“I see.”

Hajime said simply.

“Ah – it suits Hajime-san! Black star, Black King!”

Koi grinned in the queue behind him.

Koori smiled and waved his hand, and the last group whose stars were still blue-green had their stars turn to black.

“…”

The Black King clutched the star in his hand.

“You know where to go.”

The White God told him.

“Yeah.”

The Black King said and walked away –

\- Before he paused.

“…Hajime-san?”

Kakeru said from his table in concern as the Black King suddenly seemed to be frozen.

“I forgot something.”

Hajime said and strode back to Koori.

Without hesitation, he reached out and grabbed Koori’s hand.

“…Black King?”

  
  
The White God asked.

“White God.”

The Black King acknowledged, with a firm handshake.

And then he leaned forward and whispered into the other leader’s ear.

“…”

Blue eyes blinked.

“…What did you say?”

Koori said as if he hadn’t quite heard it, as Hajime drew back.

Hajime smirked, looking into the new leader’s eyes.

“I won’t repeat myself.”

“I see.”

Hajime waited.

Koori sighed.

“You’re impossible.”

He said, and returned Hajime’s handshake.

“…Let’s work well together.”

“Yeah.”

Hajime said.

They parted hands at the same time.

  
Then the Black King went to the table whose people held black stars.

* * *

“Everyone~”

The Demon Lord –

The White God said and everyone turned their attention to him as he stood at the front of the room.

The distribution – collection of the magical stars was complete and he walked to stand in the centre.

“Ehehe. My work is done here so I’ll be leaving to go back to sleep~”

Koori said with a smile.

Then he roamed his gaze across the room, the words leaving his lips -

  
“It’s lovely to see you all again.”

  
“…”

  
Everyone just stared.

“…I think this is our first time meeting though?”

Rikka said with a smile.

Shiki tilted his head.

“Déjà vu…”

He muttered as Tsubasa pointed, exclaiming.

  
“Ah – you -!!!”

Everyone stared at Tsubasa while Koori blinked.

“Me~”

Koori smiled innocently.

“Fufu. With time you’ll remember, Maou-sama say –“

He paused, as if he had to remember his new title.

“Ah I mean~Kami-sama says so. Yes~”

Koori continued on smoothly and You gathered his wits to shout.

“Oi oi even if you’re Kami-sama you’re just going to do this?! Say a few words and leave!?”

“Ehhh I already spoke a lot though and used magic to give you all gifts~so now I’m sleepy…”

Koori pouted.

“Also, I was born to be a God, not a King. I don’t want to work~”

The White God smirked slyly and the fiery orange haired man stared at him.

  
“You – You – where the hell have I heard that before?!”

You demanded, trusting the nagging feeling and God smirked at him.

“Maybe in Hell?”

“…”

You narrowed his eyes.

“You…are you…?”

“Hm?”

Koori smiled.

“Ehehe. You’s star is red~so passionate~like fire~”

He said with a smile.

“Yes~like Fire ☆”

Shun said with a smile.

“W-Where did you –!”

  
“A-Ah – AHHH?!”

Yoru had suddenly exclaimed as he caught sight of You’s star catching fire from across the room.

“Y-You!!!!”

“Huh? WHAT THE HELL -?!”

  
You said, staring at the star in his hand which was suddenly burning.

  
“Oops~I accidentally activated the magic with my words~”

Shun smirked in amusement as Koori sighed.

  
He reached out a hand but Shun stopped him, smiling mysteriously.

“…It’s not time.”

The White God said.

“It’s just a little test.”

The White Demon Lord replied.

“…”

Koori let down his hand, watching the unpredictable situation by the Demon Lord.

“W-Water -! Someone get water!!!”

Yoru cried in panic as most of the idols were on their feet.

“No need.”

The Black King said.

He stood up from his seat and strode across the room swiftly to You, his star in his hand.

“Void.”

The Black King spoke like a command, and tendrils of darkness emerged from the black star.

The darkness wrapped around the fire like in a chrysalis, before both vanished into thin air.

“It’s fine now.”

Hajime said as if he hadn’t done anything special, walking back to his seat at his table.

Where he sat alone.

“H-Hajime-san…”  
  
Koi said, worried for his leader who sat alone.

When Hajime had sat down at the black star table, something strange had happened.

The occupants there had their stars go blank.

The color was transparent, a color like glass.

Thus Shun had said something about it not being time and taken his companions away with him.

Leaving Hajime sitting alone at the table, staring at the black star in his hand.

“I don’t know what to say.”

You said as Yoru left his table to go to You.

“You, your hand -!”

“It’s just a slight burn. Someone tell me what just happened.”

You said, staring at Hajime who had returned to his table like a solitary king.

“Ah please let me heal you -!”

Yoru said, extending his pure white star and a light emerged, covering You’s hand.

“Yoru what did you do.”

You said but didn’t seem otherwise surprised as the burn on his hand was gone.

“I healed you…?”

Yoru said as if he wasn’t sure what he had done himself.

“...Shun.”

Koori said as he felt the confusion of everyone in the room.

“Explain.”

Shun chuckled as if he had been waiting.

“O-kay~”  
  
He was about to speak when Koori held a hand to his neck.

“…What is it, Koori?”

“You will get your turn. Get out of the Demon Lord’s body now.”

Koori said, his blue eyes turning cold.

“…Ha…hahahaha….I was found out so easily?”

  
The being in Shun’s body smirked.

  
  
“Shun may be unpredictable but he wouldn’t do anything that would harm his Procellarum.”

Koori stated calmly, but anger burned behind his ice.

“Okay~God.”

The being held up Shun’s hands with a smirk.

“I meant no harm, just a little harmless fun.”

He said, as he began to leave Shun’s body –

“Don’t materialize.”

Koori commanded.

“…Sharp. Kami-sama.”  
  
  
The being sounded…

…he couldn’t tell, as he felt angry.

“…”

Koori paused.

Then he sighed.

“B*****, please.”

  
He gave in.

“Another time, alright?”

“Or?”

The being in Shun's body challenged Koori.

“…Or no cuddles.”

“…”

Silence.

Then laughter in a foreign voice rang out.

“Haha…hahahaha….well I certainly can’t have that -!”

  
  
  
Only a select few was able to tell if the unknown being was serious or not.  
  
Then the being leaned forward in Shun’s body, smirking as he ruffled the white hair.  
  
  
“See you, Kami-sama.”

"..."

Koori said nothing but nodded, waiting until he felt the presence leave and green eyes blinked.

Slowly, his senses still on alert, he removed his hand from Shun’s neck.

“I apologize for that. Demon Lord. It seems an acquaintance of mine got out of hand. Are you alright?”

The man asked, his blue eyes on green eyes.

Shun blinked.

Then he blinked again

Then his green eyes sparkled and he yelled.

“KAKKOOOOIII KOOOOOORI -!!! _COOOOOOOOOOOOL_ -!”

“Huh – oioioio w-what - ?!”  
  
Koori yelped as Shun had suddenly unpredictably leaned forward and enveloped him in a hug.

“E-Excuse me?! I-I don’t think it’s polite to invade the personal space of someone you just met!”

The white haired man with blue eyes said, glaring at Shun.

_Someone finally said it!!!_

  
Procellarum thought as one.

“Yes!? My – owow – oh wait, you’re delicate so it doesn’t hurt at all~”

“Do you want to die.”

The God glared at the Demon Lord, who smirked.

“Go ahead and show that claw~fallen angel.”

And then before Koori could reply, Shun said cheerfully.

“Also it’s not our first time meeting, we’ve met many many many many many times in many other worlds!!!”

“Is that so. Can you let me go now?”

Koori deadpanned and Shun smirked.

“But I don’t want to~you should be happy to be in my embrace, being my fan!”

“Maou-sama please show some mercy to the normal people who don’t know what’s going on, at least when they’re still normal.”

Koori said sarcastically, glaring in Shun’s hug.

_This guy really doesn’t hold back at all…_

He thought petulantly, glaring at the unpredictable Demon Lord.

“Eh? But I want to hug this new beginning~this new ‘Hajime’~you can continue the meeting while I do so, leader.”

Shun smiled innocently but the look in his eyes wasn’t innocent at all.

Koori looked like he was restraining himself from freezing him with his gaze.

“No _leader_, you were the one who was supposed to lead, I merely came back for a handshake how did it become like this?”

“Who knows? Oh actually, since it was your acquaintance who took over my body, I’ll find him and punish him later but~you should repay the Demon Lord? Hm? God.”

  
The Demon Lord smirked slyly and the God narrowed his eyes.

“Talk later.”

He said briefly, turning to Procellarum.

“Procellarum, can you please get your leader off me?”  
  
The man with blue eyes asked, and the other man with darker blue eyes laughed.

“Ahahaha….sorry but he won’t listen to us. Also he looks happy?”

Kai smirked as Yoru added.

“Shun-san looks happy yes……even though it’s not Hajime-san?”

Yoru asked, as You stared.

“Two white things. Oh great. But that was a black personality from the second white thing, hey.”

You said as if he didn’t know what to think anymore as Rui nodded.

“Yes. That sounded like the Black King. Hajime?”

  
  
He asked and Hajime narrowed his eyes.

“Shun. Get off the new leader. Everyone needs to be informed of the situation.”

He said as Shun smirked mysteriously.

“Black King who already knows, why don’t you do it?”

“…”

  
Koori slumped as Shun kept him in his arms.

“I don’t know what’s happening anymore. Hajime can you take over?”

He asked, looking at the Black King who nodded.

“Fine. In fact –“

He smirked and that was the only warning Shun and Koori got before he switched places with Shun.

Magically.

“ – I’ll be at the front.”

“…”

  
  
The whole room was silent for a while.

Then Shun who had been caught off guard again, gathered his wits and protested.

“Ahhhhhh – that’s cheating Black King!!!”

The Demon Lord accused the Black King who smirked back at him.

“All’s fair in –“

He coughed, then said.

“…War.”

_War?!?!_

Another unsaid consensus went through the room as Kakeru exclaimed.

“H-Hajime-san did you find the magical tome?!”

“Magical Hajime-san…”

Koi said, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

“...Uhh…….Ha…jime…..can you let me go? Black King.”

“No.”

“…Hajime, I’m sure you did that technique to start this meeting as the leader right?”

Koori smiled pleasantly while in the arms of Hajime who had switched places with Shun.

“After all, you are the leader of the first season and I’m the leader of the second season. We should clear things up together and work well as fellow leaders.”

He said, looking into Hajime’s sharp eyes.

“…Yeah.”

Hajime said as he released Koori, turning to the idols and speaking.

“I’ll make it simple. The stars given to you by the Demon Lord and the God contain magic. They give you the power to have Elemental Magic.”

He said, roaming his dominating gaze across before continuing.

“For some reason, we met and lived lives in different worlds. In one of those worlds, we had magic.”

Then he paused, looking to the Demon Lord at the table where he had been.

Shun smirked, standing up from his seat as he spoke.

“Yes yes. Ah, goanshin shiyou, don’t worry, I was a little~caught off guard by that snake just now, but I have placed a locking spell on the magical stars so that they won’t activate until you are ready.”

Shun said, yawning as he had used energy to do that but he kept his easy-going smile.

“Saa, do you have any questions?”

Everyone stared, for the Demon Lord was actually asking if they had any questions.

  
  
“Ah! I definitely have a question! What the hell do we need Elemental Magic for and where did I meet that – that – new white thing?!”

You asked, as he glared at Koori who blinked.  
  
“Fufu. You’ll find out the reason in the future for the Gift. Koori?”  
  
Shun said, turning to his fellow white haired man who nodded with a smile.

  
  
“Hm~I already said You~we met in Hell~”

“Why do I feel like you gave me a lot of trouble in Hell.”

“Ehehe. Because I did? But don’t worry, you’re relieved of your duty now my advisor~”

Koori smiled innocently at You but You didn’t buy it at all.

“……..HUH? A-ADVISOR – WHY WOULD I BE ADVISOR TO A GUY WHO DOESN’T LISTEN?!”

“Because you didn’t have a choice~because I like you You!”  
  
Koori smiled brightly and You stared.  
  
“I don’t want to hear that from a guy!!!”

  
  
Koori smirked, unable to help teasing the flustered man.

“Hm~but even though I want to be a prince, someone said I’m the princess so~good luck? You.”

“P-PRINCESS – WHAT – I DIDN’T ASK FOR THIS KIND OF PRINCESS?! A MAN?! I DEMAND A CHANGE, I DEMAND A CHANGE RIGHT NOW!!”

You shouted to someone or no one at all, glaring incredulously.

“Fufu. You is so fun to tease.”  
  
Koori chuckled, but moved his ice blue gaze to Shun.

“Continue? Maou-sama.”

“Yes O – jya nakute, Kami-sama!”

“Aa.”

  
  
Koori said, and Shiki spoke next.

“Koori right. I get that you didn’t mean to have whatever it was take over Maou-sama’s body but is it safe?”

Shiki questioned as Tsubasa piped up.

“Yeah! I mean it’s Maou-sama, what kind of thing was so powerful to take over the White Demon Lord?! And it was your acquaintance too!”

Tsubasa pointed out as Dai said, his hand to his neck.

“Somehow, it seems dangerous…”

He said as Rikka smiled from his table.

“I’m sure it’ll be alright…”

He said but he didn’t look convinced.

“…”

  
The other idols looked hesitant as well, staring at the new arrival almost warily.

It was undeniable that while they would welcome any new arrival, what had happened was beyond even their comprehension.

After all, the Demon Lord of Procellarum whom always seemed to know what was going on had his body taken over by a dark being who was acquainted with the new arrival.

It was apprehension at the unknown which gripped the humans in its unrelenting grasp at the situation even Shimotsuki Shun had been caught off guard by.

They gripped the magical stars tightly in their hands, extending their senses to feel the magical power they could use to defend themselves.

The air was tense with doubt.

"..."

Koori was silent as he stood alone at the front of the room.

Then he spoke.

  
  
“Yeah. Well I have no excuse. When I have more energy, I’ll construct a barrier so there would be no risk –“

“ – Kami-sama should rest and let Maou-sama handle it hm?”

Shun interrupted, glancing at Koori with his enigmatic smile.

“I appreciate that.”  
  
Koori sighed.

“Well I’ll say this.”

The white haired man with blue eyes said, his demeanor shifting as his roamed his narrowed gaze over the idols.

“From now on, all you idols are going to face trials, personal and group, to make you stronger. Unexpected things will happen and they will not be of my doing. It is merely time.”

Koori spoke, his light voice turning serious.

“I understand if you cannot trust me due to me being a stranger to this company. I know you all because we met in other worlds, but it is fine. I will not expect trust to be given so easily, especially as I wasn’t vigilant enough and my own acquaintance slipped under my watch, taking over the leader of Procellarum’s body. I apologize on his behalf.”

Koori stated, his face unsmiling as he spoke in a formal tone, the weight of his words causing a silence to fall upon the room.

“…In my own world, I protected people from monsters. So. This is the kind of person you’re dealing with. Choose to trust me and you’ll have my protection and guidance, if not…it’s your choice.”

Koori inhaled as if to calm himself.

“...That is all. I will take my leave now. Shimotsuki Shun, I leave the rest to you.”

The white haired man said with icy eyes, turning and disappearing in a swirl of snowflakes -   
  
Leaving behind words for the future.   
  
  


"...In this new beginning." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for HAJIME-HARU conversation
> 
> HARU: "お前は本当に覚えてません？"
> 
> "You really don't remember?"
> 
> HAJIME: "ああ。"
> 
> "Yeah."
> 
> HARU: "あああああああ！わくわくな！神ー様本当に－！俺のすべての罪は全然覚えない！もうすぐ賦活日をくる！！"
> 
> "Aaaaaaaa! How exciting! Kami-sama really - ! All my sins, he really forgot! Soon revival day will come!!"
> 
> HAJIME: "そう？ならー  
―新しいの始まりだ"
> 
> "Really? Then -  
\- It's a new beginning."
> 
> HARU: "そうするよ。始まりのきみ。"
> 
> "Let's do it. Hajimari no Kimi (The One of the Beginning)."
> 
> -
> 
> SolidS is Fire (their group image) and Koori is Ice, hence they clashed. 
> 
> Shun is also Fire because Shun says so. He’s like blue fire. The Underworld is basically Hell and he’s the Demon Lord there. (November is actually Autumn, not Winter) He may be able to use other Elements since he’s the Demon Lord though? But his Main Element is Fire.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be shorter, it was supposed to end at where the Black King went to the table of black stars. But the people were unpredictable. 
> 
> And I wanted to see Elemental Magic.
> 
> I’m doing this like The End and the Beginning, shorter chapters so I don’t have to write so much to update. Less than 3k words
> 
> Also Origin HAJIME has made his appearance so here is his official character profile. HARU too.
> 
> https://ryuukia.tumblr.com/post/180696451079/translation-origin-dark-and-light-cast
> 
> To recap, Origin is the AGF World for 2017, a stageplay where they are all angels and demons. ‘Shun’ and ‘Hajime’ were said to switch personalities there. The character Shun was playing, SHUN, was quiet and didn’t speak much and the character Hajime was playing, HAJIME, was talkative. They did some backstage scenes. SHUN was born free of knowledge and HAJIME took Shun’s role to ‘watch over the story as someone knowledgeable’
> 
> Here is a complete list of the translations  
https://ryuukia.tumblr.com/search/origin
> 
> (I can’t explain how Origin connects to this story or it will be spoiler)
> 
> However if you’re confused, this story is like a reverse of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. The Creator (me) of the story wrote all those stories, all my fics, The End and the Beginning, Falcon and the Black King, First Love, etc just like CLAMP had all their creations of Card Captor Sakura, Magic Knights Rayearth, xxxHOLIC. Then they decided to put everything into one big crossover called Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles where they had their two most popular/known characters Sakura and Syaoran as new characters (not from Card Captor Sakura) traveling to different worlds which had alternate versions of their characters to find the princess Sakura’s memories.
> 
> So it’s like a reverse of that. Everyone in Tsukiuta or Tsukino Productions (Fantasia was supposed to contain everyone, all January idols in Hajime’s world for example, but I didn’t get around to it) already travelled to different worlds and lived lives there like a virtual reality thing. 
> 
> Now in Taiyouta they have come back to their world and their memories are gone except the Demon Lord and the Black King. And my character, the White God, who played the ‘Hajime’ avatar (First Love, Magic and a few others) and ‘Shun’ avatar (All my AU Shun and in HajiShun fics) finally went to the Tsukino world in his original form, with his own appearance and personality. Like he had to clear all those stages to reach the final stage. Of being an idol. (Idols always talk about standing on that stage)
> 
> Yes now it makes sense and I can write clearly now.
> 
> Hm I’m not sure if I can call Koori an OC now…
> 
> Oh well. The information is just coincidental that’s all. He’s still my original character~yes
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next time


	3. Visitors For The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Eh!? The hospital?! What happened?! Are you alright?!”
> 
> “Ah, I work in a job that can be a bit dangerous at times…”
> 
> “Why would you work in such a dangerous job?”
> 
> “I like it. It’s my life’s passion.”
> 
> “I see…”
> 
> “You’re not going to ask me about it?”
> 
> “Izaya-kun’s secrets are his to tell. As long as Izaya-kun is happy in his job, even if it’s dangerous, I think it’s alright.”
> 
> \- Orihara Izaya and Tsukino Koori as Shimotsuki Shun, One Week Friend

“What do you think, Black King?”

Shun asked after he had handled the situation after Koori’s departure and the room was filled with light chatter.

Hajime who sat alone at his table had chosen to visit other tables where the idols had been grouped according to their Element by the White Demon Lord and the White God.

After getting a glimpse of the various dynamics of the new groups, he retreated as if he wanted to muse about something.

It was then that the Demon Lord had joined him.

“It can’t be helped. They don’t remember.”

The Black King said as he stood with the Demon Lord, sharp eyes scanning across the various groups in the room.

“It surprised me that you did.”  
  
Shun said casually, but the edge of his smile was sharper than usual.  
  
“I have secrets.”

Hajime said.

“…in my family.”

He added when the Demon Lord didn’t relent on his gaze.

“Oh? The Mutsuki princess never said anything about that.”

Shun challenged, his green eyes glinting at the other leader.

“Hm? It’s a family secret.”

Hajime met the Demon Lord’s gaze with an amused look.

“Looks like you don’t know everything, Demon Lord.”

“…Indeed, I don’t. But I do know Koori.”

Shun said, his smile indecipherable.

“You’re not the only one.”

Hajime said before he blinked as Shun’s smile grew.

“What are you planning?”

He asked, narrowing his eyes at his unpredictable rival.

“Nothing at all, Black King. I simply find the situation interesting.”

Shun said lightly, a hand to his chin as he looked out across the room with his smile.

“Why does he want to be an Angel if he’s already a God?!”

  
You yelled incredulously in the lively chatter of the idol groups who were mixed around in the new room.

The idols had been broken up into groups with people possessing the same Element as them, as indicated by the colour of their magical stars.

The idols from various units were mixed up, forming all sorts of new interactions they did not normally get to have, bringing a lively atmosphere to the previous tension of the room.

Somehow the conversation at the Fire Element Table had turned to the person who had disappeared.

“It makes no sense at all!”

The tsukkomi complained, looking like he was on the edge.

“Maa, calm down!”

Kai laughed as You’s ‘common sense limit’ seemed to have reached beyond the limit.

“An interesting person has arrived.”

Shiki said at the table.

“Hoho, things are going to get more fun and interesting from now on! I won’t lose!”

Tsubasa said from beside Shiki.

“By the way why is Kai-san here.”

You said as Kai had suddenly pulled up an empty chair at the table and sat down with a grin.

“Yeah, your Element is Water right?”

Ichiru demanded, staring at the senior who was smirking.

“Haha, I don’t know? I saw the Black King moving and visiting various tables so I thought I would do the same too~”

Kai’s smirk widened.

“…I give up. Even Kai-san has been influenced by the Demon Lord…”

You said, throwing his hands up in the air as he slumped onto the table, as Kai laughed and patted him on the back.

“Maa maa, this is such an unpredictable situation I decided to behave unpredictably as well! Anyway my 2019 image has a wild look yes~?”

You just scowled as next to him Takaaki suddenly let out a surprised cry.

“Ah!!! I remember now!!!!”

VAZZY’s leader who had been unusually silent suddenly got up from his chair, his eyes wide.

“Princess!!!! It’s Ko-chan!!!!”

“………..Huh?”

That was the big question in the room.

“It’s Ko-chan! Am I the only one who remembers him?!”

Takaaki complained, as at the Water Element Table, Shu looked contemplative.

“’Ko-chan’…why does that nickname sound familiar?”

QUELL’s leader wondered as Shiki was silent.

“…Koori………Koori……….Ko-ori…….”

He said like he was trying to remember something as well.

“Where have I heard that name before…?”

“Oh? Not bad, Mamiya Takaaki. Looks like another leader remembers.”  
  
Shun suddenly appeared in the empty seat of the Fire Element Table with his Demon Lord smirk.

You just stared, and Shun answered his unspoken words.

“Don’t look so surprised, You. I am just being at my rightful seat ☆”

Another silence.

Then –

“EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!”

Shun smirked, enjoying the humans’ reactions.

“S-Shun-san’s Element is Fire?!”

“No wait wait IT SHOULD BE ICE, SHOULDN’T IT!? YOU SAID YOUR ELEMENT IS ICE AND YOU CAN MAKE AN ICE CASTLE TOO WHEN WE WATCHED FROZEN –“

You stilled.

Shun smiled widely, his green eyes gleaming with amusement.

“Yes! You seem to realize don’t you You?! Body possession! My Koori who has white hair like me TOOK OVER MY BODY WASN’T HE CUTE WHEN HE WAS JEALOUS OF ELSA’S POWERS BECAUSE HE CAN MAKE AN ICE CASTLE TOO – BECAUSE HE’S – OWOWOOWOWW -!”

Kai laughed, seeming to have made stopping Shun from revealing secrets his new habit.

“Hahaha! Oh! So it was the White God with Ice as his Element taking over the White Demon Lord’s body since they have similar personalities! Ohhhhhhhh I remember now! The attack on Maou-sama’s empire where we wore our Tsukino Empire outfits, he used Ice!!”

Kai reminded Procellarum and Six Gravity who had been defending the front with his new smirk.

Everyone else looked confused.

“…ICE CASTLE, ICE CASTLE!! ARGHHHHHHH I AM ON THE VERGE OF – REMEMBERING SOMETHING -!”

You suddenly shouted in frustration, and he would have erupted into flames if he had been in another world.

“I swear I’ll find out where the new white thing is from!!!”

He declared in annoyance at another unpredictability, clutching the star infused with Fire in his hand.

  
“Fufu. Relax relax, and the answers will come! Now, just talk leisurely with your groups and pay no heed to your elements for forming bonds out of your units is more important –“

Shun paused with a blink of his green eyes.

Then he smiled as if he had been anticipating it.

“Ah, it looks like we have a visitor from the moon.”

The Demon Lord said and a moment later, the air shimmered, and two beautiful girls dropped down fluidly.

“Oh? The princess of the moon is here too.”

“Fufu. You don’t seem surprised, Demon Lord.”

Himekawa Mizuki smiled as Tendouin Tsubaki chuckled.

“Of course Shun anticipated our arrival.”

“Hey, Tsubaki-hime, Mizuki-chan.”

Shun said suddenly in the centre of the room as Tsubaki turned with a smile.

“Gokigen yo, Shun. My senses told me the princess in Fluna’s new song had arrived on Earth, but was I mistaken?”

  
Tsubaki said with a curious smile, looking around the room but seeing no new faces.

“That’s right. We wanted to take the princess to a girls-only party at the back of the moon. Just like in our song.”

Mizuki said, smirking with surprising slyness.

“The rest of the girls don’t know yet, so we wanted it to be a surprise.”

“…the princess isn’t a girl though?”

Shun said in bemusement but Tsubaki only chuckled with a mysterious smile.

“Oh we know. But it must be tiring to be God, so why not let him be a princess for a while?”

She said exchanging gazes with Mizuki who grinned.

“That’s right! As a princess myself, I want to teach him on how to be the perfect princess so he can be spoiled in return for all his hard work no one knows about~and he’s beautiful enough to be a girl so it counts! Oh that white hair as soft as snow, those soulful beautiful blue eyes -! Oh like Snow White! So Pure! I would be his prince if I didn’t already have Yuno as my prince!”

Mizuki gushed as all the guys stared at her.

_Aren’t you the princess?!_

“I’m white too though?”

Shun pointed out with a smile and Mizuki giggled.

“Ehehe. But you’re not pure~Maou-sama.”

Mizuki smirked at Shun who blinked but smirked back.

“Oh? It seems you hold secrets as well~Mizuki-chan.”

“Fufu…I do. I sleep a lot too, yes?”

“You do, don’t you? Fufufu…”

“…”

“I give up on understanding what’s happening.”

You said as a beautiful girl had suddenly appeared but now the beautiful girl was acting like Shun.

“I give up too…..”

Iku stared as Rui blinked.

“I think it’s interesting.”

Shun smirked like he was really enjoying the new situation the new leader had brought with him.

Then he remembered.

“Aah, it’s too bad but the princess just left.”

“Eh? Why?”

Mizuki asked as Shun smiled.

“He was hurt by the distrust I guess?”

Shun said, turning his narrowed eyes to SolidS.

Tsubasa grimaced and held up his hands.

“Sorry -! It’s just – how was I supposed to react?! Maou-sama’s body got taken over!”

Tsubasa grimaced as if he had never expected to see such a scene as Shiki mused.

“…Indeed but he was open to us from the start, he extended his trust and apologized for his acquaintance’s interference but we gave him doubt and mistrust. It was our folly.”

He admitted as Rikka smiled.

“I’m sure if we apologize he’ll forgive us. He feels like a kind person.”

“…I don’t blame him for turning cold…he seems like a…solitary type of person…a warrior huh?”

Dai said as if to himself.

“The President chose him though? He’s the President’s son.”

Shun reminded like SolidS had forgotten.

SolidS looked like they had indeed forgotten.

“…I forgot!! Tsukino Koori! Tsukino!!!”

Tsubasa yelled.

Shiki blinked.

“…I forgot.”

He said simply.

“Yeah. Regardless of whether he’s the President’s son or not, he was recruited personally by the President, just like you Shiki.”

Hajime spoke and Shiki nodded.

“That is true.”

“Supernatural being or not you shouldn’t treat him any differently from any other idol.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Shiki said, his eyes on Hajime’s, his eyebrows furrowed.

“For the Black King to involve himself is surprising.”

“…Hm? Maou-sama is not the only one with secrets.”

Hajime said unpredictably with a smirk before turning to the girls.

“Maybe you should come back another time.”

Mizuki and Tsubaki looked at each other, before Mizuki spoke.

“Ah, well it can’t be helped. Then –“

“Wait.

Shun held up a hand as if he was listening intently to something.

Then he smiled.

“He’s sleeping peacefully right now.”

“Ah, that’s good to hear.”

Mizuki said with a smile, but Shun continued.

“And Fluna is heading to his dream ☆”

The two members of Seleas looked surprised.

“But Yuki hasn’t Awakened yet…I think.”

Mizuki said as Tsubaki smiled.

“Ah I see. It’s time then…”

The White Witch smiled and the White Demon Lord smiled back.

“That’s right. So leave it to them. They’ll get the heroine out of that garden.”

“I see. We will see the heroine another time then ☆.”

Mizuki smirked with a wink, causing a few of the males to flush in embarrassment.

  
“Fufu. See you.”

“Until next time, boys.”

Mizuki and Tsubaki said then shimmered away back to the moon, leaving the room in a state of awed silence.

* * *

In a distant place far away in a place of sentience, a white haired man sat with a black wolf on his lap.

“I guess I don’t belong there after all.”

He said with a sad smile in his blue eyes, stroking his only companion’s fur.

The wolf howled and nuzzled him.

“No, it’s not your fault, Sodom. You’re a good boy…”

He trailed off, ruffling the black fur and scratching the wolf behind his ears.  
  
  
The wolf perked up, red eyes gleaming as he cuddled closer to his master.

_“Foolish mortals who can’t accept deviations.”_

He growled out loud in a human-sounding voice, for there were no humans around.

“Hmm…”

The God murmured as he shifted the black wolf who was content on his lap so he could bury his face in the soft fur.

“Fluffy…”  
  
Sodom perked up proudly.

Then he expanded his body so that he was a ball of wolf fluff fur.

  
  
Koori laughed and buried his face further into the black wolf ball of fluff.

“Haha…you became a black wolf balloon of fluff…”

He yawned, tired for he had used more energy than he had expected.

_“Go to sleep.”_  
  
Sodom pushed a wolf paw against his cheek.

“…Yeah.”

Koori said, as he got up from the ground, lifting Sodom into his arms.

“Ah – ow Sodom you’re heaaaaavyyyyy…”

Koori whined as Sodom smirked and settled smugly in his arms.

“_You're just a delicate princess.”_

“I wield swords for battle and war. I am not delicate. And certainly no princess.”

The warrior of the skies stated, huffing as he carried the huge black live wolf ball in his arms to the bedroom in the house empty save for the two of them.

He set the black wolf ball gently down onto the white sheets, then climbed into the bed, flopping down and burying into the pillow.

“Mm……soft……..”

The wolf let out a sound that sounded like a bark of laughter and invaded the space between his arms.

_“Pft. You’re the soft one.” _

“Mmmm………..”

  
  
  
Sodom smirked as he watched Koori fall asleep, snuggling into his arms.

_“Sweet dreams.”_

* * *

When the white haired man fell asleep, softly breathing, the black wolf laughed wolfly.

  
“As trusting as always.”

He whispered with a smirk, lessening his size so he became from a wolf puff ball to his usual sleek form, so he could slide out in the excess space.

The big black wolf prowled out of the bedroom, softly closing the door with his fluffy tail.

He leapt out of the window, landing on the green grass of the garden.

“Mm…a house is too stuffy for me sometimes.”

And then he found the dimensional gap hidden in the forest, jumping through it into another reality.

* * *

“Ah yes. Pleased to do business with you as well, Kimura-san.”

In another world, a man with black hair smirked as he spoke on the phone to a business client in a leisurely apartment.

“Of course. You can be reassured of my professional service. Rumors? Hahaha! People always like to talk, don’t they?”  
  
The black haired man laughed, only a sharp person would be able to tell if it was genuine.

“Ah yes. I agree. Of course. Then, see you next time.”

He said then put down the phone, shifting his amused gaze to the familiar presence.

  
“Yes detective?”

  
  
  
“Got a phone call from _that phone_, information broker.”

The detective smirked back at him, tossing one of his 12 phones to him.

  
“The newest phone.”  
  
The information broker said as he caught it smoothly, holding the phone to his ear.

“Yes. Director of Candiru here, to what do I owe the pleasure to receive a call from the serpent of the skies?”

There was the laughter of a snake-like man on the other hand.

“Yo, director of the fish that sucks blood. Not at all, it’s my honor. I have information.”

“Heh? What information can you offer an information broker like me?”

“It’s about your best friend.”

  
  
The black haired man stilled.

“Hm? …”

  
  
He let his words trail off and the serpent laughed.

“Oh don’t worry I intend no harm to your secret best friend, director of the detective agency of blood sucking fishes. I don’t want to die again hahahah!”

“Wise choice. So, what information do you have about my secret best friend?”  
  
The man said, exchanging glances with the detective across the room.

“He’s gone to become an idol.”

“…”

“An idol leader, no less.”

“…where?”

“At Tsukino Productions.”

“…”  
  
“What a delight to catch the infamous information broker speechless.”

“…Oh? And your role there is…?”

  
The information broker asked with narrowed eyes with a smile.

  
  
“His pet lololol.”

“…I see.”

  
The information broker said and nearby the detective coughed as if he was trying not to laugh.

The black haired man sent the blond man a sharp glance, who shrugged with a smirk.

  
  
“Ah it really is fun! There’s lots of interesting mortals there wouldn’t you say, information broker?”

“Of course, idols are fascinating human beings after all. But that place is…”

“Ah yeah, _he’s _there.”  
  
The serpent said, sounding almost serious for once.

  
  
“And you know what? Two princesses visited and said they came for the princess in their song.”

“While I agree Ko-chan deserves to be spoiled like a princess, is that place worthy enough for God?”

  
  
The serpent laughed on the other end.

  
“Lololol you said the same words as Shiryuu, even you look up to him huh?”

A short silence, before the serpent hissed delightfully.

“He took you to that magical place to accelerate the healing of your legs after all.”

“Oh yes I can actually walk now. What a miracle. My best friend, that is.”

“Isn’t it? Orihara Izaya.”

  
Izaya smirked.  
  
“It is, B –“  
  
  
“Izaya you have another call.”  
  
The detective said and the information broker responded.

“Handle that one for me, Shizu-chan.”

“Yeah.”  
  
The detective said as he pressed the button on the call and began to talk on the phone.

  
  
“Yo. Detective from Candiru speaking. The Director is busy right now –“

“Hm? I’m satisfied being his pet for now.”

On the other end of the room, the serpent spoke over the phone to the information broker.

“Hm? Does he know?”

The information broker challenged back with a bemused smile as he swivelled around in his swivel chair, his legs fully recovered.

He stood up as if to show off to himself with a satisfied smile, making his way to the vast window with a sky-view of the city.

The serpent laughed.

“Who knows? Oh but you have another call, don’t you?”

He said as at the same time the detective spoke.

“Oi director. Think you might want to take this one.”

The director of the detective agency nodded and caught the phone with his other hand, moving back to the table.

“Well, see you then snake.”  
  
He smirked as he ended the call and put the phone on the table, holding the other phone to his ear.

“Good evening. This is the Director of Candiru…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izaya and Shizuo from Durarara enter the picture because I still love them even though I’ve left the fandom. Also it’s a chance for Izaya to get his legs healed. He deserves it, the ex-antagonist.
> 
> And Izaya’s novel is called Orihara Izaya and the Sunset, and this story is called Taiyouta (Sun Song)
> 
> Which reminds me, I guess I’ll say this story is like how the Durarara plot goes? Separate threads that seem disconnected with everyone plotting something on their own, ‘secrets strewn about the darkness’ The threads shall find a common point eventually and things will make sense.
> 
> Because I like that kind of story.
> 
> So if you think The End and the Beginning was complex, well~not really, it was only one World, since Origin HAJIME who watches over the Worlds~has entered the picture.
> 
> Be prepared~?
> 
> You might have noticed I'm adding scenes from my stories at the start. Since this is a new beginning.
> 
> Those scenes are future scenes, I wrote but never posted them since they're part of future chapters. 
> 
> Now this is no promise because I have so many things to do and I've recently been dealt a bad hand in real life, but writing this story with AU Shun as my own character lets me go back to my 'HajiShun' AU fics. So who knows? I may or may not continue them in the future. Even if the Shun is not the real Shimotsuki Shun.
> 
> If you could, it would be nice to have support.


	4. In The Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello. I am Koori Hajime. Also known as the Morning Star.
> 
> And the White Angel King, for I am King in the Heaven I rule.
> 
> That’s all. Any further questions about me will be answered in this interview.
> 
> Thank you for inviting me here today."
> 
> *smirk*
> 
> "Entertain me well, beautiful goddesses of the Moon."
> 
> \- Tsukino Koori, Good Morning ✰ Magic ★

Koori woke up.

He rolled over in bed, before realizing Sodom was gone.

“…Sodom…?”

The fallen angel murmured, blinking dazed blue eyes.

Sodom was nowhere in sight.

“I see…”

Koori yawned, his shoulders falling as he could not feel the presence of his companion.

Sodom came and went as he pleased, like a free man.

But at that moment, Koori could not help but feel lonely.

The white haired man made his way out of the bedroom, yawning in the place of transience.

His blue eyes moved to the porcelain cups on the table, a memory flashing in his mind.

Of a bright smile and a pure expression from a certain man.

A sad smile crossed the white haired man’s lips as he left the table and moved to the window.

“…it’s raining.”

He murmured as he gazed out at the garden.

The garden where he spent eternity alone was being watered by pouring rain

“…”

The white haired man stood still in silence, like a lone warrior who had retired from the battlefield.

_What am I supposed to do now…?_

He stood still, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to the window pane.

_Yes…once I wished like this…_

_…to ‘God’, to give me a reason for all the hurt and pain._

_And then I got that fateful call._

_Which changed my life._

_Never would I have expected I would be God._

“…I wish…”

He whispered his secret wish.

And then the fallen angel rested his forehead against the window pane, like in a silent prayer.

* * *

_“And then, I said, nonsense, but that guy wasn’t listening and that little red –“_

_The white haired man with blue eyes smiled as he listened to his companion speak._

_“It sounds like you had fun. I am glad.”_

_He said and the man blinked at him._

_“Fun – more like chaos, but then again, I try to forget it all like a bad memory.” _

_The man frowned and took a sip from his cup as the other man chuckled._

_“No, it is a good memory. Please hold onto it…”_

_He said with a smile._

_“…that memory created by what mortals call ‘friendship’.”_

_The other man was silent, his hand seeming like it wanted to reach out._

_“Your…memories…”_

_He said and the space began to fade._

_“…wait, is this real?”_

_He suddenly realized and the white haired man smiled mysteriously._

_“…a dream within a dream…”_

_He held a hand to his heart with his self-sacrificing smile._

_“I’ll be waiting.” _

_“Is it you? It’s you, isn’t it?!”_

_The other man he had been waiting for said his name, standing up from the chair._

_“L –“_

He opened his eyes.

“A dream…”

The blue-eyed man murmured as he stared out into the pouring rain.

He rubbed his forehead which felt bruised by the glass pane.

His blue eyes blinked as he saw a small shine.

It was orange, at the edges of the window.

“…ah, the sun…..”

The white haired man smiled wryly, as he closed his eyes and let himself be embraced by the sound of the pouring rain.

He recalled his friend’s words.

_‘I don’t know why it always rains when I talk to you’ _

His Element was Ice, but somehow his sadness seemed to summon rain.

Like tears from the endless blue sky.

_I don’t know why either…Yuu._

Koori thought to himself silently.

‘_Being heroine is hard, I rather be a side character’ _

He smiled slightly at the memory of his precious friend and their jovial conversation.

_I would rather be a side character too. Then I would be able to observe the humans I love…_

The white haired man closed his eyes and raised his gaze to the sky.

_Main characters hold too much responsibility._

_And I thought I was free of responsibility…_

_…after retiring from my duty._

And then he heard it.

A girl’s voice.

Music.

** _Embraced by the sound of pouring rain, the standing still heroine is smiling as orange light shines through the edges of the window _ **

** **

“…”

** _Recalling the time when it was still a young leaf, now it has grown big and changed its color_ **

_“…_Huh?”

The so-called heroine was confused.

_Where have I heard that song before…?_

His mind was blurry and the memories seemed to be fading…

  
...but one memory stood clear in his mind, the smile which radiated purity from that man he was waiting for.

** _But it still has the sparkle that haven’t changed since long ago_ **

A small sparkle revived in blue eyes.

When images appeared without reason, it was usually a sign.

Perhaps of the future.

_Is he coming…?_

The music continued at its own whim.

** _Are we missing anything? The sun sets behind purple glow_ **

At the same time, the scenery seemed to change with the song, the sun setting to a crimson sky as purple filtered in like a ray of holy light.

** _Packing chocolates (into our bag) as much as we want (keep it a secret, okay?)_ **

** **

Blue eyes stared, before the man turned away from the window and strode towards the door.

He opened it, to a sunset sky with no rain, filtering in a purple glowing light.

** _And let’s dash toward that moon_ **

The purple light burst into a blinding light, and the white haired man closed one eye.

When it faded five beautiful girls were there like a dream.

** _Spread the news, o moonlight, of what we’ve spun together_ **

They sang like goddesses, beautiful smiles blooming across their faces.

** _You and I are looking at the same future from the same place_ **

The girl with blue hair grinned and directed a hand to the sky, and the clouds began to part, revealing the shining sun behind a blue sky.

** _We form a single flower, and will someday blossom as a goddess_ **

  
The goddesses moved to him, still singing the music of their hearts as they stood around him like petals of a flower.

The heroine who didn’t want to be a heroine looked around himself in confusion.

** _There are still many things that make us worry, but we’re not alone_ **

The women looked at him as if understanding his feelings, reflected in their eyes as they sang.

Laughter shone in their eyes of different colors, as if heralding a rainbow after the rain.

** _So we will laugh together as Fluna! _ **

** **

As one, they raised their hands, reaching to above the white haired man’s head to form the petals of the flower –

“Ow -!”

The green haired girl had to jump to reach, in the process her hand had knocked against the white haired man’s head.

The music stopped and the green haired girl cried out, wringing her hands.

“Ah, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?!”

“I’m fine…”

  
“Ah I ruined our flower, I’m so sorry -!”  
  
  
“Hahaha, chill Hina-chan, you didn’t ruin anything!”  
  
Wakaba laughed as Hina stared worriedly at the white haired man who was rubbing his forehead.

“Hahaha, Hina-chan so clumsy~”

Chisa teased, and Hina flushed, her cheeks turning pink.

“Gomenasai!!”

She was about to bow but the white haired man placed a hand on her shoulder with a gentle smile.

“It is okay. Please don’t apologize.”

“……..angel…..”

Hina said in a daze as Ai giggled.

“He literally is an angel!”

  
Yuki, Fluna’s leader smiled as she watched.

“I’m so glad. It’s definitely him. It seems we goddess candidates found God~”  
  
She smiled playfully, and God blinked.

_…Oh, I forgot I’m God…_

_…no wonder the goddesses are here._

Blue eyes blinked again before the white haired man tilted his head.

_Have you come to free me from this place?_

But what he said instead was –

  
“Why are you all here? Beautiful goddesses.”

The girls stared at him for a while.

“…What?”

“M-My heart just raced -!”  
  
Chisa said with a grin as Wakaba laughed.

“Oioi is he a hero or heroine?”

“M-Maybe he’s both?”

  
Hina suggested as Koori blinked.

“Can I be neither?”

The girls blinked at him.

“But you’re the heroine in our song.”

Ai pointed out with a kind smile.

“Even if you’re a guy it’s totally okay, hey!”

Chisa said with her usual bright demeanor.

“Yes. Tsukino Koori, right? In our PV, the moon is blue and white…just like your hair and eyes.”  
  
Yuki smiled gracefully at him.

  
  
“Haha, yeah the President’s son huh? An interesting person has come!”

Wakaba seemed to be having fun, grinning casually.

  
  
“Besides, we will be the women who shine the brightest, so our heroine being a guy fits -!”

She said with a wink.

“Eh…? I don’t understand…”  
  
  
Koori was confused.  
  
Chisa laughed and translated for him.

“Wakaba is saying if the new heroine for our idol franchise was a girl, it would come into conflict~with us female idols who do our best to shine! Of course, it’s because Wakaba has her sights set on the top, and she wouldn’t allow another girl to outshine her.”  
  
“Yeah! My sights are set as high as that blue sky!”  
  
Wakaba grinned, raising her hand to the sky.

Then she laughed sheepishly.  
  
“Maa, well if the heroine was a girl we would still help her shine but I like that our heroine is a guy! It’s more _unique_.”

  
The blue haired cheerful girl said the last word in English.

  
  
The heroine who didn’t want to be a heroine blinked.

Then he laughed, his blue eyes fond.  
  
“Ahaha, I see. I do not think I am fit to be a heroine, but I am happy if me being heroine makes you happy…”

The women gasped, and the blue haired woman grinned.

“See! You’re already the perfect heroine!”

Wakaba said then paused and added.

“But we have to fix that self-sacrificing habit of yours! We can’t allow our heroine to sacrifice himself!”

“…Eh?”

_I am just like this though…?_

_Is it not good?_

Koori wondered silently to himself as Chisa laughed.

“Ahahaha! Wakaba, hold back a bit, you just met this person~”

Chisa said, a hand on her partner’s shoulder as she winked just like in her promotional image.

“Sorry sorry, Wakaba is a straightforward girl, but she means well!”

“Ah…it is no issue.”

Koori smiled.

Yuki smiled as she watched the beautiful man with hidden sadness in his eyes.

“Sorry, it seems like we haven’t introduced ourselves. I’ll start. I’m Hanazono Yuki, Fluna’s leader.”  
  
The woman who was like a Queen said with grace befitting of her title.

  
  
The pink haired woman beside her giggled.

  
“Yes~I am Kisaragi Ai, Yuki-chan’s partner.”

“And I’m Momosaki Hina -! F-Fluna’s third member?!”  
  
Hina said nervously as she stared, and Chisa laughed.

  
“Togawa Chisa! Fluna’s fourth petal~?”  
  
She said teasingly and Wakaba grinned.  
  
“And I’m her partner, Yuki Wakaba! Fluna’s fifth petal –“  
  
  
She paused then, realizing.

“Wait, isn’t someone missing?”

Fluna looked around at themselves.

Then Yuki gasped.

  
“Ah! We lost Kurisu -!”

Koori tilted his head.

From afar a girl’s voice resounded.

_"Yes! Kurisu! Me! How could you forget about me?!"_

“K-Kurisu! Where are you?!”

  
  
_"I don’t know, I got lost in the white place! But of course as expected of Kurisu-sama, I joined the song with my willpower alone, but I’m still lost…"_

“A-Ah where is she how could we have not noticed -!”

Hina fretted, and Koori placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

“It is alright. Let us sing to bring her back…”

  
  
  
The heroine (?) said, raising his gaze as he took a deep breath.

Hearing the music in his mind, he began to sing softly.

** _Spread the news, o moonlight, that they have arrived now._ **

A soft pale white-blue light began to emerge from the man who had colors like the moon.

** _In this place where dream meets another dream._ **

He smiled, reaching out his hand out to the blue sky which sparkled like a star in the horizon.

** _The star twinkles as the princess appears._ **

Kurisu’s voice joined from beyond the sky, confident sounding like she was born to be.

** _And the surprised chicks ending up singing as well._ **

Hina sang with a surprised expression on her face, as the tweeting of birds sounded in the place.

** _After passing through a tunnel of sakura trees, the world that spreads open is _ **

Chisa smiled widely as she sang, her hand sweeping out as she moved forward.

** _Full of light blue colors that reflect the sky and the clouds. _ **

** **

Wakaba grinned as she pumped her fist up into the air, her sights set on beyond the blue sky.

Her gaze moved to the white haired man with light blue eyes.

** _What is it that you’re looking for? Try peeking into your heart._ **

Ai sang next, a gentle smile blossoming like a shy flower across her beautiful face as she stood next to their heroine, meeting his blue eyes.

** _It may seem flimsy (fluttering) just like a butterfly (but actually) _ **

Yuki joined in, Fluna’s leader singing along with her precious partner as she smiled beautifully, the words emerging from her soul and heart.

Yuki and Ai raised their hands, their fingers touching as the star in the sky burst into a golden light, and Kurisu materialized with a grin, singing with her fellow idol group.

** _It probably only has eyes for you._ **

The beautiful goddess candidates exchanged smiles as they moved into formation.

** _Spread the news, o moonlight, that we have arrived now _ **

** **

They moved back, until they formed a circle around the white haired man glowing softly with a white-blue light.

** _In this place where dream meets another dream, the futures are full of yearning_ **

Then they moved forward, each of the girls in different places but connected as they sang –

** _We form a single flower, and it’s a rainbow-colored miracle_ **

_ \- _Joy in their vivid eyes of different colors, as their image colour began to glow around them.

** _Each of our petal is coloured with hope_ **

They moved closer to the man in the middle as they sang, their golden, purple, pink, green, orange, blue aura lights touching the white-blue light –

\- Inciting a magical reaction as the colors flew in different directions in a blinding white light surrounded by light blue

\- As flowers blossomed on the trees in the shaded garden –

_ \- _like a miracle in winter, as Yuki and Ai sang together with purple and pink.

** _And we will bloom proudly _ **

** _You should come with us too_ **

Kurisu and Hina took over, their golden and green auras glowing softly.

** _Let’s fulfil our dreams _ **

** **

Wakaba and Chisa looked at each other, then turned their gaze to the heroine, orange and blue mixing.

** _As Fluna!_ **

The girls with beauty like flowers smiled brightly as they sighted the miracle, holding out their hands together to the man with colors of the flowers they had bloomed with their magic together.

Six pairs of the beautiful eyes were on the white haired person, as if they were hearing some unheard music.

Then the goddess candidates lowered their hands together, breaking into joyful laughter.

“We did it! Yosh!”

“Yeah! We got Kurisu back!”

Chisa and Wakaba said after each other.

“And put on another performance?! Ah it was so impromptu!”

Hina said as Kurisu scoffed.

“Hmph! Thank me, Kurisu-sama! If I hadn’t gotten lost, those flowers would not have bloomed!”

Kurisu said with a triumphant smirk and pointed proudly at the white-blue flowers blooming out of season.

“…”

There was a moment of awed silence as the girls stared at the flowers they had created with their magic.

“So beautiful…”

Ai smiled, her smile reflecting the beauty of the white-blue flowers.

“They’re winter flowers…”

Yuki added, turning her gaze to blue eyes.

“Yappari, he really is our heroine who is like a flower.”  
  
Ai said with an amused smile as Yuki chuckled.

“I couldn’t ask for a better heroine.”  
  
The Queen said with a confident smile, turning her gaze to the white haired man.

“He is like a flower after all.”

Fluna’s leader said.

“…I’m a man though?”

Koori smiled wryly.

“Daijoubu, it’s okay! Let’s not follow traditional gender roles! Why can’t a guy be a flower?”

Wakaba asked and Chisa grinned.

“Gender equality!”

“Hm…gender equality…I like that.”

Koori said with a smile.

Wakaba grinned mischievously.

“Then -! If we are the petals, you are the soft centre -!”

She pointed exuberantly to Koori as Fluna stood around him like petals of a flower.

“Eh?! That is embarrassing…”

Koori’s eyes widened and he averted his ice blue gaze as Chisa laughed.

“Hora Wakaba, don’t tease.”

Wakaba grinned.

“But he’s soft! I’ve never met such a soft man before! Look, his hair is soft -!”

“Thank you…?”

Koori said as he felt the hand on his hair, feeling the soft white strands like one would feel the fur of a clueless animal.

“But I am not soft. I am a warrior, heartened – I mean, hardened by battle.”

  
Koori said then coughed at his Freudian Slip.

“I wear armor, so I am hard. A hard warrior.”

  
He nodded, and the girls giggled.

“Ahhh so soft a miracleeeee.”

  
Hina whispered very softly.

“No, you are the soft one.”  
  
He smiled softly at her and she blushed.

“Ah, focus focus! We came here to -!”  
  
Wakaba said suddenly and the girls realized.

“Ah yes! We came to take the heroine back! Rescue the heroine!”

Kurisu said, and Koori tilted his head.

“…Hm?”

Koori questioned and Yuki filled in for him.

“There was some conflict on Earth, right?”

“…”

“I don’t mean to stereotype, but men can be a little insensitive, or oblivious to a person’s feelings. Which is why we thought girl power would do the trick!”  
  
Wakaba said as Chisa glanced at her with a ‘you’re saying that’? look.

  
“Ahaha, anyway we came to bring you back to them! The guys in Tsukino Productions.”

  
Chisa informed, as Ai nodded.

  
“Yes, so please, won’t you come back with us?”

She smiled, looking into his soft blue eyes.

Koori blinked his blue eyes the colour of ice.

He blinked again, then placed a hand on his arm.

“...I don’t belong there…”

He said his feelings.

A sad smile crossed his face, filled with the sadness he usually kept inside.

“I did my best despite so many unpredictable events but in the end they’re still wary.”

The white haired man closed his eyes as if wanting a rest.

“I should just stay here…it’s safer.”

Placing a hand on his armor, he smiled wryly.

“Someone like me made to be a tool for war shouldn’t be mingling with mortals.”

He said, then fell silent.

“Trust takes time to build!”

Wakaba said, her blue eyes meeting his.

“Yeah! You’re a heroine now, so you have a new chance!”

Chisa added, supporting her partner.

But he just smiled sadly.

“...Me, a heroine? Not only am I a man, it’s impossible. The people whom I protected don’t even know my name, and heroines were made to be loved and charmed. I was made to fight and protect.”

His hand clenched into a fist on his armor, over his scarred heart.

Then he fixed his gaze on the silent women, giving a reassuring smile.

“…But, since you girls worked so hard…my heart is filled with gratitude…I am touched…thank you.”

He said from his heart, and Kurisu crossed her arms.

“Hmph! Yes! We worked hard!!! I even got lost you know! So if you want to show your gratitude come back with us!!”

The petite but strong-willed girl said and he blinked, before laughing softly.

“Ha…hahaha…direct as always, Kurisu.”

Kurisu cocked her head and looked at him.

“Have we met before?”

She questioned, and the girls looked at her.

“Ah yes, we have, in a place like a dream…”

  
He confessed, and Kurisu held a hand to her chin.

“Is that so? No wonder you feel familiar.”

“You’re not surprised?”

He asked, and Kurisu spoke as if it was obvious.

“Not really? I mean, even if you’re the heroine, I don’t think we would be able to sing our hearts out for someone we didn’t know who wasn't our fan!”

She said logically with her confident tone of voice and Wakaba contributed.

“Yeah! The memories are still a bit fuzzy but if we met before that would make sense! Well nice to meet you again I guess?”

The athletic woman gave a casual grin as Hina fumbled with her words.

“A-Ah. Yes it’s very nice to meet you again -! Lord of Heaven!”

She said and had to resist the urge to bow.

Then she blinked.

“E-Eh?! Why did I say that?!”

“…Lord of Heaven, that sounds familiar.”

Yuki mused as Ai smiled.

“It does, but let’s figure that out after we get our moon back to reality.”

She suggested, and her partner nodded with a smile.  
  
“Indeed. So, our moon~please come with us?”

The Queen asked the God, who smiled almost teasingly.

“Hm? What will you give me if I come with you?”

The God asked as if testing the goddess candidates.

“…nothing in this world is for free you know?”

_At least that’s what humans say._

He kept his thoughts hidden, schooling his expression into a poker face.

“Love.”

“Joy!”

“Peace.”

“Confidence!”

“Friendship!”

“Harmony.”

But Ai, Chisa, Wakaba, Kurisu, Hina, and Yuki passed his test with flying colours.

“…I see.”

Koori said, letting his expression give way to a smile of hope –

\- Hope Fluna had given him.

“…then, if you could, please take me away from this lonely place.”

He tilted his head and smiled his mysterious smile, his blue eyes looking as if into their beautiful souls.

“…Lovely goddesses.”

* * *

“Shachou.”

“Ah, it’s Shiryuu. Welcome.”

“Is now a good time to talk?”

“Of course or you wouldn’t have been able to teleport into my office.”

  
The President, Tsukino Mikoto who held secrets of his own, smirked as he crossed his legs on his office chair.

“How can I help you, second leader of the second season?”

“I wish to be Koori’s partner.”

Shiryuu said clearly, his crimson eyes looking at Mikoto.

“…I’m afraid his partner has already been decided by Koori himself.”

“…Who?”

Shiryuu said, ready to ascertain if the individual was trustworthy for the one he cared about dearly.

Mikoto raised his gaze with a smile.

“Someone who did not forget him and did not leave him behind.”

“…I see.”

Shiryuu said, clenching his fist as he looked at Mikoto.

“If that is the case I have no objection. I will say it straight. I do not think this place is beneficial for him.”

“Why is that so?”

Mikoto asked his son’s trusted companion.

“Your idols clearly show distrust in our leader. Objectively speaking, they are normal people, too normal. Koori is a God. Things that do not faze him such as body possession, your idols are shocked by. They’re normal. As he said, he comes from a world where he protected people from monsters. The culture is too different.”

“If the culture is too different, things just have to be assimilated yes? Do you think he cannot integrate himself into the new culture?”

“Not at all. God can do anything if he puts his mind to it. I merely doubt the pain that will come with it is worth it.”

Shiryuu said and without warning slammed his hand onto the table, leaning in close as he stared unflinchingly at the President.

“I will say it clearly. Koori only has 1/5 of his heart left thanks to that _idol_. I won’t allow for that 1/5 to be broken.”

Shiryuu hissed, his black wings appearing from his back in a flurry of feathers as if in warning.

“…You cannot protect him forever, Shiryuu. That is what _he_ did, do you want to put him in another cage?”

Mikoto said, his smile gaining a tinge of malevolence.

“If you put _my son_ into another cage even if unintentionally, I will…”

He let his words trail off with a smile.

“I see.”

Shiryuu said simply, but he withdrew his hand from the table, strolling around the room deceptively casually.

“Your company is big, President.”

He said, looking at the various portraits of the idols on the wall and Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“Do you not think you are expanding too far out of your reach?”

Shiryuu smirked, his hair shading his eyes.

“Get to the point?”

Mikoto smirked back.

“I _remember._”

“…!”

Shiryuu smirked, savouring the surprised look on the President’s face.

He laughed as if he was back to his villainous days.

“And so you have two options.”

In a flash a sword was at Mikoto’s neck, the wielder narrowing his crimson eyes.

“So listen carefully…”

Shiryuu who had teleported to the front of the desk smirked, looking like he was enjoying the situation.

“…Or this villain will take the princess that is your precious son away.”

Shiryuu laughed as Mikoto had to keep absolutely still under the sharp edge of his blade.

And as if to draw out the suspense, he let silence linger in the tense air before he spoke.

“…To your rival’s company.”

* * *

In another world, a certain director smiled to himself.

“Hm. Interesting.”

He said as he looked at the screen.

“Isn’t it?”

The man with lime green eyes smiled.

The director laughed.

He laughed like he had become the shadowman behind the story.

“And you’re showing me this because?”

He challenged the man with lime green eyes who smiled.

“I wonder? Sun deity.”

The mysterious man chuckled.

He was a man who looked to be in middle age, of Japanese descent.

His heart raced like he was _young again._

“Never would I have thought I would be involved as a ‘character’ in a _story_ myself.”

The director said, looking around his personal office at the posters of endless blue skies.

The World he had brought to his world.

“How is he?”

  
He asked, sitting down on the chair with his legs crossed, his hand on his stubble.

“Fufu. God is fine. He is the God of the game we created, yes?”

The white haired man smiled innocuously.

“Of course.”

The director stroked his chin.  
  
  
“And when am I going to remember?”  
  
He asked the idol from another dimension who chuckled like he knew everything he didn’t.

“I wonder –"

The director sent him a sharp glance.

“ – just kidding. You will remember when it’s time.”  
  
“And that is….?”

His gaze fixed on the Demon Lord.  
  
The Demon Lord smiled.

“Related to your son.”

“I see.”

The game director said. He got up from his chair, stretching.

  
  
“Hmm….this plot is like a spiderweb.”

“The red string of fate goes places.”

  
  
The white haired man smiled mysteriously.

As the director turned away, the screen shut off, and he followed him out of the door of his office.

  
  
“Ah, Director! About our plan…”

“Hm?”  
  
  
The Demon Lord smiled as he followed the director, listening to the conversations of the humans.

  
  
“Speaking of that~about my story in the game we created~”  
  
He sang, making his presence known and the people gasped.

“M-Maou-sama!”

“Since when was he here?!”

“E-Even if he’s more of a bad boy than a good boy, he’s so beautiful!”

The various females gushed over the White Demon Lord.

He chuckled.  
  
“Why thank you princesses, but my Hajime is the most beautiful of them all!!!!”  
  
He proclaimed and the girls giggled.  
  
“We can’t say we disagree!”

“Ah, I really want him to be revived already!!!”

  
“Shut up. Focus.”

The director said but the Demon Lord merely chuckled.  
  
“Yes~”

The director scoffed then smiled.

  
He reached out a hand, his sharp gaze poring over the storyboard like it was a military map.

An invisible light of his colours began to swirl below his hand, onto the _storyboard_ as he said.

“Let’s connect the threads of this _story_.”

  
Then he chuckled as if recalling what he had read about a certain movie –

“…into a Last Game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful flowers:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/178877416425799761/
> 
> In Procella’s TsukiPARA skit, Shun created a game and showed it to Procella. A dragon came out and took Dai inside the game world. 
> 
> So yes. This story is canon compliant. It may not be HajiShun but I am writing this story with as much effort and research as I do my HajiShun stories. If not more. Since it’s set in canon. 
> 
> I just wanted to say that. It’s still the same writer. Me.
> 
> Fluna’s song lyrics can be found in the wiki.
> 
> https://tsukiuta.fandom.com/wiki/Fluna!_(song)
> 
> Please check out their song
> 
> Lyrics video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xixj5NBHNuw
> 
> PV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEazhHDGCAw
> 
> I really love the girls, they’re all so vibrant. I hope they get more exposure as idols. 
> 
> Fluna are referring to Good Morning ✰ Magic ★ , the Drama CD-like fic I wrote with the idols. It is like a dream where everyone gathered. They met Koori there. Spoilers for this story and Koori’s identity if you choose to read it. You have been warned~
> 
> My character has evolved beyond that and some things have changed (his relationship with Shun, he is single)
> 
> Shimotsuki Shun seems to have taken upon an Izaya role in this story.
> 
> Interesting, Demon Lord. 
> 
> I was right that he’s like a good Izaya after all~


	5. Another World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Cupid~~~” 
> 
> “W-What am I supposed to do with a snuggling Seraph?! DAMN IT RAPHAEL WHERE ARE YOU?!”
> 
> “Yes~Raphael~Raphael is an Archangel too~and he and Cupid are friends~so I can be Cupid’s best friend~”
> 
> “W-What kind of logic is that?! And Raphael and I are not friends -! It just so happens that he knows my friend -!”
> 
> “Ehehe~Cupid is being tsundere~”
> 
> “T-Tsundere? A-Anyway we’re going to fall! We’re going to fall off the tree!!”
> 
> “We can fly so it’s fine~”
> 
> “That isn’t the point -!”
> 
> \- Tsukino Koori and Kisaragi Koi as Lucifer and Cupid, None Left Behind

Tsukino Koori was resting in his room in the Tsukino dorms. 

It was about a month after the initial meeting with the idols, and he had a break from work.

Thus he had chosen to come to his room in the Tsukino dorms and watch TV. 

* * *

_“Then~call me Luci-chan~!”_

_“L-LUCI-CHAN?!”_

_“Yes~Luci-chan~!”_

_The snuggling Seraph exclaimed happily as if it was the best idea he had in the day, and the Cherub stared at him._

_“W-Why do I have to call you Luci-chan?!”_

_“Because Cupid is cute~and so I want my cute best friend to call me a cute nickname!”_

_“I-I don’t even know what to say to that -!”_

_“Since Cupid doesn’t want to call me by my name~call me Luci-chan~or we’ll both fall off the tree.”_

_“Why has it become a matter like this…!”_

_“Cupid~~~”_

_Cupid stared helplessly as the Seraph continued to snuggle him even as they were in danger of falling off the tree._

_“Ah right I get it -! L-Luci-chan!”_

* * *

  
  
TV meaning Telepathic Vision.

"Ehehe~"

  
Alone in his room where he didn't have to keep up a serious demeanor, Koori giggled to himself.

"Koi is so cute~" 

  
Blue eyes watched in amusement the pink haired idol who had been an Angel in that World. 

"Ah, I'm a demon though~"

Koori said as if he had to remind himself, his hand turning into a claw which he raked through his white hair with a yawn.

He watched for a while the events on the Projected screen, viewing the events of that World like a movie.

  
  
  
"A fallen angel." 

He said, and switched the channel like with an invisible remote control.

The scenery which looked like augmented reality, of the two angels on a tree under the moonlit night -

\- Changed, to a landscape of ice.

* * *

_“….WHY IS THIS KINGDOM MADE OF ICE?!” _

_“…Because I’m an Ice Demon?” _

_The Demon Lord said innocently._

_“AH?! EVEN IF YOU’RE AN ICE DEMON YOU DON’T NEED TO CREATE A KINGDOM OF ICE! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO LIVE IN A KINGDOM OF ICE?! WHAT ABOUT THE ELECTRICITY DEMONS? THE GRASS DEMONS? THEIR WEAKNESS IS ICE!! WHAT WILL THEY DO IN A KINGDOM OF ICE HUH?!” _

_The Demon Lord pouted at the Demon he had Chosen to be his Royal Advisor._

_“You don’t need to shout…”_

_“Says the guy who was Projecting to the entire Underworld!”_

* * *

“Hmmm…”

HAJIME looked at the screen he had Projected before him showing the events.

* * *

_The Demon Lord pouted even more, but then smiled as he thought. _

_“Then~my dear Royal Advisor! Please melt the Ice for me~”_

_“…Why has it become my job!?”_

_“Please?” _

_The Demon Lord smiled playfully at him with his beautiful face and You felt his face heat up._

* * *

“Fufu. Embarrassed You is cute…”

The fallen angel smiled fondly as he laid in bed, blue eyes fixing their gaze.

* * *

_“E-Even if I melt it I’ll be melting the Kingdom! Of Ice! Then where are we gonna live huh?!”_

_“No no, it’s an actual Kingdom! Ah, my Ice is so powerful you can’t see but, this Kingdom – my Kingdom of Albion is a solid Kingdom~I was just bored and thought Ice would make it look prettier! Look! Isn’t it beautiful?”_

_The Demon Lord stared admiringly at his own Kingdom of Ice and the Fire Demon deadpanned._

_“Oh thank god. It’s an actual Kingdom.”_

“Ahaha. In the end I ended up being God~”

_“Ehehe! Your god extends a warm welcome.”_

_“Did you just call yourself a god – oh wait, you are a god.”_

_“Yes yes, it’s a kingdom~the kingdom where we are all going to live~!”_

_The Demon Lord seemed to ignore his remark as if he was off on his own wavelength, spreading his arms as if embracing his Kingdom encased in Ice._

_Then he turned to the Fire Demon with shining eyes._

_“But first, you, the Demon I chose to be my Royal Advisor has his first job in melting my Ice!”_

* * *

“Koori-sama?”

  
“…!”

Koori started, having been so immersed in the viewing of the story in that World that he had not sensed the presence.

  
“Koori-sama, is everything alright? I heard voices.”  
  
The voice from his companion called again, bringing him back to his senses.

He waved a quick hand, dissolving the video and responded.

“What is it, Sh -iryuu?”  
  
He asked from his new room in the Tsukino Dorms.  
  
“May I come in?”  
  
Shiryuu asked politely.

“Yeah.”

Koori said and the door opened, Shiryuu stepping into his room.

  
“Hm? Koori-sama is the only one here. I was certain I heard voices…?”  
  
He asked curiously, and Koori smiled wryly.

  
“No, that was from a story…a virtual simulation.”

He said, looking out of the window into the vast blue sky.

_I love that World._

_…It was fun._

_Just…I never expected to meet those people again…_

He thought, his gaze fixed on the endless sky.

_The saying, ‘We are all under the same sky’ rings true after all._

“I see. It’s an honor to be in God’s room.”

Shiryuu said and Koori nodded briefly.

“I have been thinking of taking a page from the Demon Lord’s book.”

“…Oh?”

“Yes. Placing a dimensional portal at the entrance of my room…”

Shiryuu blinked.

“Ah. Is my presence a disturbance? I apol –“

“No I did not mean it that way. It’s just –“

The White God smiled, getting off the bed and moving to the window opposite the room which was closed.

  
He opened it, letting in a gentle breeze and revealing a breathtaking sight.

“Look, Shiryuu. Isn’t it beautiful?”

“…”

  
The window had opened to reveal a vast expanse of space, in which lied twinkling stars, revolving planets of various colors and mysterious moons.

The sight was such that it seemed like they were in space itself.

Koori smiled as he looked out of the window, a soft smile on his face that was beautiful to Shiryuu.

“…Yeah. It’s beautiful.”  
  
Shiryuu said as he stood beside Koori, looking at the soft smile on the fallen angel’s face.

“It is, isn’t it? And look, over there –“

Shiryuu’s eyes widened.

  
“…Is that -!”

  
  
Far away in the galaxy, a blue-white light with a cross shone like a precious diamond.

  
“Yes. That is our World. I have placed my window in the coordinates of our universe, so that I can see the beauty of the World where we met whenever I wish.”

  
  
“…”  
  
Shiryuu was speechless as Koori continued speaking, smiling fondly.

  
  
“It took a lot of Energy and I have to recuperate, but the result is worth it. The World I Created out of the Void…”

“…Lucifer.”

  
Shiryuu couldn’t help but speak his Real Name.  
  
But Koori only laughed, casting him a beaming smile.

  
“Now S-hiryuu remember I am Koori here. It was my name when I was alive here after all.”  
  
He said, a nostalgic smile across his lips as he continued gazing at the galaxy glittering with light blue, violet and fuchsia.

“…Absolute genius.”

Shiryuu said, still gazing in awe.

Koori laughed.

“Well, it is just like how humans wish to see the beauty of the ocean and they did so by building a submarine yes? Of course, they could be in danger of being attacked by sea creatures such as sharks. Hence, I considered that possibility and merely put my window in our universe, not my room. I would not want to be woken up at night by a meteorite after all.”  
  
The White God chuckled as if at a private joke to himself.

Then he remembered the topic.

“Eh…Where was I…?”

“Being beautiful.”

Shiryuu said.

“…”

Koori stared.

Shiryuu blinked.

Then his eyes widened and he backtracked.  
  
“I mean – you were talking about dimensional portal for the door of your room. Yes!”

“…Pft -!”  
  
Koori seemed amused as Shiryuu seemed unusually flustered.

  
“Yes. That.”

  
He spread his hands, leaning forward and looking out of the window, his blue eyes roaming across the planets and various Worlds.

“Ehehe. I wonder, should I put a dimensional portal with the Coordinates set at Random on the door of my room? Then the idols can be treated to different magical sights and show me lovely reactions.”

  
  
The White God said, his blue eyes sparkling.

The Black Devil chuckled, a wry smile on his lips.

  
“You really admire him huh?”

“Yeah. I do. So I model after my idol.”

  
  
Koori said, yawning as he reached out his hand into the galaxy and touching a star.

To his surprise, the star giggled and snuggled into his hand.

“…what.”  
  
Koori said.

  
  
The star was silent.  
  
But the God was not fooled, he let go of the star and flung it away into the galaxy.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh_  
  
The star seemed to scream in a voice he did not want to think about.

And then Koori slammed the window shut, his blue eyes wide.

  
  
“Oh God…”  
  
“K-Koori-sama?!”

“No, it’s nothing…”  
  
Koori exhaled, chanting in his mind.

  
  
_That was not the Demon Lord, that was not the Demon Lord._

_He couldn't have been spying on me._

_My idol wouldn’t do that…_

The white haired man sighed.

_…Just in case, I will change the Coordinates._

_….No, in fact I will block the Coordinates from his knowledge!_

_…How powerful is that guy…_

The God sighed, forgetting about his own power as the Devil looked at him in concern.

He coughed, nodding.

  
  
“That’s right. I will block – I mean, create coordinates at random for the door to my room….”  
  
He smirked as he thought of the idea, walking to the door of his room.

  
“Ah, in revenge for spying on me, I will send a certain Demon Lord to a special place to train him well if ever he spies on me in my private room again. As well if he barges in unpredictably…”

A blue-white light emerged from the hand of the white haired man with blue eyes as he placed his hand on the door.

“Learn well…Shun.”

He hissed with a smirk.

Then he moved his hand, directing the white light to the window of the galaxy, his fingers moving in complicated motions.

“Block Player S**** from access to Coordinates. Immediate effect.”

The White God said, lowering his hand as the light faded.

Then he yawned, leaning against Shiryuu.

“…”

“…Oh.. Sorry.”  
  
Koori said and made to move away but Shiryuu placed his hand on his head.

  
Koori blinked.

  
“Shiryuu?”  
  
“Ah, I don’t mind at all. Please take a rest against my shoulder before the meeting.”

  
Shiryuu said, looking away to hide the flush on his cheeks.

“Mm…….meeting?”  
  
Koori yawned, allowing himself to lean against his companion.

  
  
“My apologies, I was so enraptured by Koori-sama’s magic that it slipped my mind. Yes. I came here to get you for a mass meeting for the idols in Tsukino Productions. Well, by the sounds of it, it is more like a gathering. Nonsensical. But afterwards there will be a Leaders’ Meeting. We should attend that one.”

“Ngh…’kay….”

The white haired man said as he rested against the sturdy shoulder.

  
  
“Shiryuu. Test.”  
  
He said, glancing at the door and Shiryuu nodded, scooping Koori up into his arms.

“…?!”

Koori stared.

Shiryuu blinked.

“You asked me to test, but I couldn’t move with you leaning against my shoulder.”  
  
He said logically, walking to the door and kicking it open with his foot.

The half-opened door slammed open –

\- And then slammed into Shiryuu’s back with surprising force, sending the Devil stumbling.

“Ahhh?!”

“Ahhh -!”

Shiryuu fell onto the ground, as he did so his fast reflexes extended his hand to the white haired man’s head, to cushion Koori’s fall.

“Did that door just -! Ah, Lu – Koori are you alright?!”

“…Yes.”

Koori said dazedly on green grass, as he stared up at Shiryuu’s face too close to his.

Shiryuu stared back as if just realizing he had fallen on top of the fallen angel.

“…U-Um…too close……..S-hiryuu.”  
  
Koori finally said softly, averting his light blue eyes as he laid underneath Shiryuu.

Shiryuu’s dark red eyes widened and he removed his hand from Koori’s head, scrambling off.

“Sorry -! Just now, the door -!”

“…Inanimate objects are not supposed to do that…”

  
  
Koori sent a suspicious glance at the door but shrugged, getting up from the ground and looking up to the blue sky.

“…is this……?”

* * *

They were on a floating island and around them spread white clouds and blue skies. The scene was like something out of a fantasy novel.

Koori’s blue eyes filled with awe as he dashed forward, to the edge –

“Eh? Wait -!”

Shiryuu shouted to the white haired man who ran like a child.

  
“Ah, it’s our world –“

He was cut off by his own gasp of surprise as he was about to slip off the edge –

\- Before Shiryuu caught him and pulled him back, breathing.

  
“...Haa…please be careful………you almost fell -!”  
  
Shiryuu panted like he was the one who could have lost his life if Koori had fallen.

“Hm? We can fly so it’s fine~”  
  
Koori giggled with a playful smile, materializing his wings.

“…”

Shiryuu stared, then tightened his hold on Koori and said.

“Turn around.”

“?”

Koori turned around.

“Walk back.”

Koori tilted his head in question but walked back.

“…”

Shiryuu relaxed when Koori was in the centre of the floating island.

“I don’t see your wings.”

He said when he was sure his important person was safe.

“…Eh? But they’re right –“

Koori froze.

“…Where are my wings?”  
  
  
The white haired man asked, staring at his bare back.

“I don’t know. Perhaps it is because it is not time for you to return……”

Shiryuu murmured, as Koori looked at him.

  
“Can you materialize yours?”

Shiryuu nodded and materialized his wings.

Six wings manifested on his back, and Koori stared.

“Shiryuu…they’re black.”

  
“…”

Shiryuu was silent as he turned and looked at his black wings, before he said.

“But if this is our world, they should not be black here –“

A loud roar shook the sky, shaking the island with the force of an earthquake.

Koori stumbled, losing his balance and falling onto the ground with a gasp.

“Lucifer -!”

  
  
The Devil shouted The God’s Real Name, his crimson eyes wide in concern.

**NOT TIME.**

The beast roared again, and the island in the sky shook.

“But -! I finally got to our world -!”  
  
Lucifer looked like he was about to cry.

  
  
“Because Shiryuu opened the door -!”

He sniffed, blue eyes filling with tears.

“…Why?”

Shiryuu growled angrily.

He wrapped his arms around Koori, shielding him with his wings as he yelled to the unknown being.

“YOU BASTARD! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH LUCIFER’S WINGS?!”

A dark laugh, which shook the island once more.

**YOU SHALL KNOW WHEN IT IS TIME. NOW RETURN TO E*T*AL*C*A –**

**\- BEFORE I CRUSH YOUR ISLAND.**

“E*T*AL*C*A -?”

  
Koori murmured as Shiryuu glared as if he wanted to fly into the sky and fight the powerful being.

“I won’t forget this.”

Shiryuu hissed, as he carried Koori in his arms and flew through the open door back into their world.

  
He closed the door with his foot, exhaling heavily.

“Shiryuu?”

“I’m fine…”

  
  
Shiryuu muttered as he walked across the floor of ice, setting Koori gently down on the bed.

“Shiryuu…”

Koori raised a hand to Shiryuu’s hair.

“…it’s black.”

“…”

“Your hair.”

“…I see.”

Shiryuu said, closing his crimson eyes.

“…what was that thing?”

“I don’t know. But we need not worry needlessly.”

  
Koori said as he patted Shiryuu’s hair comfortingly with a smile.

“Although I envisioned laying with you on the beautiful grass, watching the clouds float by in the sky…it seems it was not to come to fruition at that moment.”

“…”

“But that is fine. It’s the first time I have been able to see our world after my death there. Even God has to wait, it seems…so the sight…..is one I cannot describe in words.”

Koori’s smile widened as he looked up at Shiryuu.

“And it’s because of you, Shiryuu. You opened the door.”

“…Lucifer…”

  
Shiryuu couldn’t help but let Koori’s Real Name slip out of his lips again.

Then he smirked.

“Well, it looks like a test run yielded really interesting results. I will have to do research in Diasnz…”

He said, as a purple cube appeared in his hand, unknown symbols swirling inside like some code.

“Eh?”

“I told the being I _wouldn’t forget_, didn’t I?”

Shiryuu said lowly.

Then he let the purple cube disappear, giving a languid smile.

“It’s alright. Kami-sama doesn’t have to concern himself.”

  
The red eyed man with black hair said, a sly smirk across his lips.

“Akuma-sama will handle it.”

“…Hm, is that so? I’ll leave it to you then.”

Koori said, considering the matter settled as he yawned, turning over in his bed.

“Fluffy…”

He murmured.

  
At once a fluffy yellow creature which looked like a mouse with fox ears appeared.

_“Yes, Lucifer-sama?!”_

“Ngh….I wish to rest. So go keep tabs on the Mass Meeting and wake me up when it’s time.”

Koori said sleepily, cuddling into the fluffy pillows as he yawned.

  
“Sleepy…”

_You’re always sleepy._

Koori groaned.

“I’m tireeed…”

He protested as the male voice chuckled in his head.

_Fear not, I merely wanted to check on you. I’ll see you there when it’s time._

“…”

Koori sulked at the invasion of his head space as Shiryuu blinked.

  
“Koori?”

  
Koori sighed.

“Ah yes. Please take Fluffy.”

The white haired man smiled, getting up from the bed only to softly lift the fluffy mouse-like creature with fox ears and a fluffy tail, settling Fluffy into Shiryuu’s arms.

“....…Is this…Fluffy creature...really necessary…….I can keep tabs alone.”

Shiryuu twitched as Fluffy smirked up at him.

_“Master said I’m necessary and even you can’t deny! Stu-pid Shi~ryuu~”_

The fluffy creature said then stuck out its tongue.

“…Why you -!”

_“Ahh~Master help~!”_

Fluffy half laughed half cried as Shiryuu manhandled it.

Koori sighed.

  
“Don’t fight, you two. You’re both more than necessary. You are wanted.”  
  
He flashed a tired smile then yawned, flopping back down onto his bed.

“Now go.”

“Yes -!”

  
Shiryuu’s crimson eyes lit up as the Carbuncle giggled and flew to his shoulder.

“I’m going -!”

“I’m going then~”

Shiryuu and Fluffy said at the same time.

“…Oi, that’s my line.”

Shiryuu glared at the Carbuncle on his shoulder who smirked back at him.

“You always say it, it gets old. Let Ore say it.”

The Carbuncle stood up proudly.

“…Go.”

Koori stated, lowering his voice to a baritone and Shiryuu and Fluffy shouted at the same time.

  
“Yeah -!”

“…I’ll…”

Koori paused, then smiled like he was glad as he watched Shiryuu walk to the door.

“…be joining you soon.”

The light in Shiryuu’s eyes was like the sun as he grinned, opening the door.

“I’ll be waiting -!”

* * *

“Oh? I’ll be waiting as well.”

A blond man stood on a lone hill, smiling as he looked into the mirror.

“This magical item from that World He Created really is useful…”

He muttered, gazing at the device buzzing with his Element of Lightning.

“…But now I owe the Demon Lord one.”

He sighed as if it was troublesome, as he gazed out at the blue skies.

“…You’re there aren’t you?”

He said in the place that only seemed to have only him, the wind blowing his red cape behind him.

There was silence.

Then a chuckle, as a white haired man with lime green eyes materialized in the space.

“Not bad. I thought I hid my presence completely.”  
  
“It is the same mechanism for detecting lies.”

The blond man said as he turned and faced the White Demon Lord.

“So? What do you want with me, Shimotsuki Shun?”

Shun smirked as he moved forward, spreading his hands.

“I wonder? But it seems you do still care about him after all.”

“Never said I didn’t.”

He stated and Shun chuckled, looking at him.

“Yes yes~Metatron. The Light legacy of my rival…”

The Demon Lord smirked as he came to a stop before the shorter man, cocking his head.

“So? What will your name be?”

The blond man was silent for a moment.

Then he closed his red eyes, morphing his form.

The white haired man’s green eyes glinted in interest as he stared up at the huge being of white and gold that encompassed the sky.

“Magnificent. Of course, nowhere as magnificent as my HAJIME.”

“Don’t compare me to God, I’m only an Angel.”

The Angel said but he was smirking in amusement as he towered over the Demon Lord.  
  
“Not going to show your True Form? White Demon Lord.”

Shun smirked.  
  
“You mean this?”  
  
He said, and a dark being materialized behind him, his green eyes narrowing as it rose, to a height even taller than the towering angel.

**“THAT’S DANGEROUS, YOU KNOW?”**

Metatron merely laughed.

  
  
_“I DO NOT FEAR YOU, SATAN.” _

He said in his own powerful voice, smirking up at the dark being with ram horns.

Satan laughed and retreated back, the white haired man smiling in amusement.  
  
“Very well. You pass.”

Shimotsuki Shun said, chuckling at the turn of events.  
  
“But right now as of this moment, we already have the counterpart leaders for Six Gravity, Procellarum, SolidS, QUELL, and Growth and SOARA shall be ready soon. Are you the counterpart leader for VAZZY or ROCKDOWN?”  
  
He asked, looking at the huge Angel before him.

“Am I a leader?”

The Angel asked back.

“That’s for you to decide.”  
  
The Demon Lord smirked.

“Indeed.”

  
  
  
Metatron said.

His form shimmered as he morphed back into his human form, yawning.

“My name huh……”

“Yes. Your name.”

“…”

The blond man was silent for a bit.

“Go ahead. Say it into Creation.”

The Demon Lord challenged him.

“…Very well.”

The blond man with red eyes said with a smile like a lone warrior, looking at the endless sky brimming with life.

“…It’s ‘Yuuki’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metatron is the Angel of Life in this world’s mythology.
> 
> https://www.ask-angels.com/channeled-messages/archangel-metatron/
> 
> Yuuki (悠生) means distant, leisurely (悠) living (生).
> 
> Fluffy is a Carbuncle, like the cat/fox like creatures with jewels on their foreheads. They look like a cross-breed between a mouse/cat (depending on design) and a fox. I like foxes. They’re fluffy and cute. And I love magical creatures. So I put the two together~and found a Carbuncle.
> 
> But Fluffy is special so instead of a forehead jewel they have angel wings and can fly.
> 
> That scene was from The End and the Beginning, a future scene I wrote but never posted. I did say at the start, that my original character was the Demon Lord from The End and the Beginning. I hope you enjoyed the scene?
> 
> Everyone is too cool especially Shun who seems to know everything and what’s going on.
> 
> Even God doesn’t know in this story.
> 
> With this chapter, it's the end of the First Arc. 
> 
> Originally I wanted to end it with the previous chapter but I felt the ending of this chapter had a more continuity feeling, if I imagine this like a manga or anime like I did The End and the Beginning, it's where the First Arc would end. 
> 
> The next chapter will be a special message from the characters of this story.
> 
> Thank you and may you continue to enjoy the story.


	6. Tsukino Message: Rebirth of Tsukino Koori

**Hajime:** Hello. This is Mutsuki Hajime.

**Shun:** And this is Shimotsuki Shun!

**Hajime:** As said in the Author’s Note, the OC Koori in this story is AU Shun/fanfic Shun. The White Demon Lord from The End and the Beginning (he’s also white), Falcon and the Black King, Black Dream, all the AU Shun fics.

**Shun:** Or Hajime in canon setting in Magic, First Love!!! (The Shun there is me)

**Hajime:** Yeah. We are the real Mutsuki Hajime and the real Shimotsuki Shun from the Tsukiuta world. Yeah. We exist. On 5D Earth, a dimension overlaying this Earth. Which is why we’re real-time unlike any other idol franchise.

**Shun:** Due to misconceptions of our character and mixing Koori up with me and Mutsuki Hajime, the Author decided to write this fic. So people, our fans who love us~ would get to know us for our real personalities, not an illusion or fan conception. I did say it in the Odaiba fan event, did I not? ‘It is not impossible for me to fit myself to an illusion someone sees of me, but in a sense, when that happens, I will no longer be me’

**Hajime:** Aa. Well rest assured. We hold no negative feelings, we are happy to see our fans enjoying themselves. Write us however you want.

**Shun:** Ship all you wish as well~although I am not that shy and demure fufufu…

**Hajime:** Just have fun I guess?

**Shun:** By the way the author is someone who once lived in our world but died and was reincarnated, that is how he knows us. That’s how he can get us so in character, yes?

**Hajime:** The Author is – well, it’s a secret. If you follow him on Tumblr you should know.

**Shun:** We should begin, Black King.

**Hajime:** Yeah Demon Lord.

**Shun:** Ah, the reason why fans may mix Koori up with me Shimotsuki Shun and Mutsuki Hajime is because he’s a mixture of me Shun and Hajime personality wise. Also you may have lived in the Tsukiuta world once and known him, who knows?

**Hajime:** He’s also one – well two of the AU Hajime. From AGF.

**Shun:** Three, Black King. Or maybe four? Or all!!!

**Hajime:** (You don’t even know) That’s why he’s the ‘Hajime of the second season’ ‘Beginning of the second season’, first leader of the second season.

**Shun:** We don’t know if it will be revealed by the time we post this message but I’ll say it anyway!!  
  
Although he is currently the leader of QUELL, as a teenager he was formerly in the same idol group as [Shiki](https://tsukipro.fandom.com/wiki/Shiki_Takamura) from [SolidS](https://tsukipro.fandom.com/wiki/Category:SolidS), [Takaaki](https://tsukipro.fandom.com/wiki/Takaaki_Mamiya) from [VAZZY](https://tsukipro.fandom.com/wiki/Category:VAZZY), [Rei](https://tsukipro.fandom.com/wiki/Rei_Sukigawa) & [Roa](https://tsukipro.fandom.com/wiki/Roa_Mikaze)from [infinit0](https://tsukipro.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Infinit0), and two other unnamed individuals. The group was extremely popular and well-known nation wide, but due to creative differences Shiki eventually left the group and not long after the group went their separate ways.[[2]](https://tsukipro.fandom.com/wiki/Shu_Izumi#cite_note-EP3-1)

<https://tsukipro.fandom.com/wiki/Shu_Izumi>

**Shun:** Koori is one of the two other unnamed individuals of the nationwide idol group Shu, Shiki, Takaaki, Rei and Roa were from. He’s the leader. It’s in Infinit0’s PV for – Rei and Roa?

**Rei:** Yes. We were still analysing it with Shiryuu. I will show the link and an image here.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJKp8Hz8Ook>

**Roa:** In our PV for 0 x 0 = ∞ ．インフィニ―ト, the blue and white light is Koori.

**Rei:** The orange and yellow light is Shiryuu.

**Roa:** They are the ‘two other unnamed individuals’ of the idol group we two, Shiki, Shu and Takaaki were from. At 1:30 in the PV, you can see it. Five silhouettes behind us. The 7-man idol group.

**Rei:** The reason why it’s only being revealed now is because Roa and I, the two last members of the nationwide idol group were finally recruited into Tsukino Productions.

**Roa:** And so the next two would be Koori

**Rei:** And Shiryuu

**Rei & Roa:** To start off the Second Season.

**Takaaki:** Yes!!!! In my PV for Labyrinth there’s a man with his back turned and with long sleeves just like in 01:37 in Rei and Roa’s PV yes?!

**Takaaki: **That man is Koori! My leader and princess!!! Oh but ladies you will still have my love *wink* don’t worry I love all ladies, all princesses, it’s just that my first princess happened to be a man! A very pretty man!!

**Ouka:** As if our leader couldn’t get any more shameless. (sigh) If you observe our PVs carefully, VAZZY’s and ROCKDOWN’s, you will see a lot of blue and white. A consistent color scheme. It’s foreshadowing (forelighting?) of the leader of the second season, the next ‘Hajime’ (Beginning).

**Shou:** And the moon. Blue and white. I think it was in Haruto’s song.

**Haruto:** Yeah. Your song too, but it was purple.

**Shun:** In the Full Moon Festival too~in our anime

**Takaaki:** That’s why he’s the moon! Tsukino Koori. Moon’s Ice! Ice is blue and white~

**Kakeru:** And that’s why my song this year is called Jump to the Moon!

**Hajime:** And mine. Purple Moon Night.

**Kai (Beast Master):** Lol Black King. I wonder what my song’s title will be?

**Hajime:** Let’s move on.

**Haru:** ‘The beginning changes its form and heads towards the end huh’~Hajime?

**Hajime:** Aa. Haru. Moving on.

**Hajime:** Unfortunately Tsukino Koori died in an accident due to some…well it’s not my place to say it but ‘creative differences’ was not the only reason.

**Shun:** And that’s why he’s the main character – heroine of this story!!! Eternal heroine yes!!!!

**Hajime:** Yeah.

**Shun:** Fufu. Did you ever wonder why Tsukiuta or Tsukino Productions had no heroine unlike other idol franchises? You did, didn’t you!

**Hajime:** It’s because our heroine was more like a hero and died to save someone important to him. The person he saved lost control of his magic due to grief and destruction occurred, sending souls to this Earth. Where you, the reader are.

**Shun:** Yes yes! And so we will be the first idol franchise with a **male heroine**!!! I hinted it, didn’t I?! In the tweet for Tsukitomo when You complained about there being no heroine, I said guys are our heroine too~

**Hajime:** Who’s also an idol.

**You:** I don’t know if he’s a hero or heroine at this point. The leader of the second season.

**Yoru:** Ah Hajime-san and Shun-san, we should start?!

**Hajime:** Yeah.

**Hajime:** Let’s start. We don’t have a set image of Tsukino Koori, the main character in this story, because our memories are still blurry. We remember him in different ways.

**Shun:** ‘memories sealed in the ocean’ from Tsuki no Uta yes? Since he’s our moon. The President’s son.

**Hajime:** So we have decided, us of Tsukiuta, to show an image of a white haired guy with blue eyes, each one of us.

**Shun:** Koori likes people to be free, so feel free to choose whichever image you like for the OC Tsukino Koori in this fic!

**Hajime:** I don’t know when this will be posted but I refuse to edit our words. So I will give a warning here. Spoiler warning for the characters’ relationship with the OC main character in this fic. You have been warned.

**Shun:** The Author did say he’s the Demon Lord from The End and the Beginning yes?

**Hajime (Black King):** Enjoy.

* * *

Shun: Yes yes!!!! So! I, Shimotsuki Shun declare that everyone of Tsukiuta will show a picture which looks like Tsukino Koori to you!!! (at the end he’ll choose which picture to put as his profile picture!!!)

Hajime: Disclaimer that none of the images belong to us and belong to the respective fanartists. Then I’ll start.

Hajime: *smirk* My Shun, my Maou-sama (from The End and the Beginning).

Everyone: ….That is……..too…..

…..

…..

Koi: U-Uh Hajime-san, I’m sorry to interrupt your staring but it’s my turn….

Hajime: Yeah. *proud* Go ahead.

Shun: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (has to wait until the end for his turn but DAMN SEXY)

Kakeru: Wait wasn’t I supposed to go first

Hajime: No. I found him first.

Kakeru: Okay?!

Hajime: Koi.

Koi: (whispers) You look like a man in love (Koi) indeed…

Hajime: ……Koi.

Koi: Y-Yes!!! I will choose my image of the he-heroine now?!

  
  
Everyone: did you choose this picture just because it’s your color and name

Hajime :…Koi…

Shun: Oh? Lilies represent……

Koi: Eh?! Nononon!!!! I was thinking of Lucifer from None Left Behind where I was Cupid!!!

Hajime: Really.

Koi: Really Hajime-san!! It’s an innocent picture, completely innocent!!! You see the huge pink circle it’s like a pink moon he’s the moon so I’m sure it’s because of that! He’s filled with love for all of us!

Everyone: Filled with your image color…

Koi: That doesn’t mean anything! (Hajime-san don’t kill me with your glare) ah Haru-san!!

Haru: Lol. Calm down Hajime (although Gravi except me and you met him first in TEATB)

Hajime: Doesn’t matter. I still met him first in real life. Haru.

Haru: Yes yes~then~

  
  


Haru: Idol-sama in glasses~

Everyone: As expected of Haru-san whose essence is his glasses.

Haru: Ah yes, instead of being offended my essence is my glasses, I have decided to take the opportunity to put my essence on Idol-sama aka my snuggly sheep. I have evolved as well you know?

Everyone: ……….

Haru: Now doesn’t he look like being tsundere about a snuggle? Like, ‘I-I suppose you can snuggle me…’~

Everyone: …

Koi: I’m sorry but that was creepy Haru-san. Really creepy.

Kakeru: Please don’t molest the heroine (even if he’s male even Hajime-san is holding back)

Haru: I meant it in an innocent way though?!

Arata: Yes. My turn. Heroine………

Arata: There. Heroine, with b – owowowowoowowowwowowmerrccccyy hajiiim

Aoi: A-Ah Hajime-san please don’t kill Arata I’m sure he was searching for another image *searches*!!!

Arata: ah ah ah but heroine cu – owowowowowoow aoi hel

Aoi: See!! Hajime-san!!! He’s cute!!!

Hajime: ….*slowly lets Arata go* …………………………….cute.

Aoi: (sigh) Arata did you want to die

Arata: I couldn’t help it I saw big boobs.

Hajime: ……A…ra…ta……

Arata: I mean I picked the wrong image yes. Yes I meant this image

Everyone: That looks more like a hero but okay (you saved yourself Arata)

Arata: Yesssss see the 1/5 of his heart (1000 Paper Cranes)

Everyone: Why did you have to remind us of that

You: Oi you stole my image hey!!!

Everyone: …

You: Why are you staring at me I thought it was a good summer guy image!! I’m a summer guy!!!

Everyone: Okay

Kai: While the leaders are staring at the summer guy heroine, it’s Procella’s turn~Rui?

Rui: Yes. Me.

Rui: I think this image is very cute. (smile)

Everyone: Rui is cute too.

Rui: No, the heroine is cuter. I’m the Petit Demon Lord. Kai.

Kai: Ah it’s my turn!! Eto~

Kai: I wanted the heroine to have a flower in her – ah I mean, his hair~

Procella except Shun: That’s so sweet Kai-san

Shun: Fufu. Your wish came true, Kai.

Kai: It did, didn’t it, Shun?

Shun: Yes. Our song…

Kai: Reached them across the stars

You: ………………………….

Everyone: You?

You: ……………

You: The Maou-sama turned heroine / Kami-sama from The End and the Beginning definitely has this kind of image to me!!! The ‘You what did you just say~I’m not going to listen anyway~’ look on his face!!!

Everyone: Royal Advisor indeed

You: One Maou-sama is enough but I had to deal with another Maou-sama as an official Royal Advisor thank god he’s Kami-sama now!

Rui: Shikarishite You

Kai: hahahahaha!!! He has so many different faces!

Yoru: I think it’s more like we put our faces on him…I mean put our images on him….

Iku: Ha…hahahahaha…(still searching for his image of the heroine…….)

Yoru: Then here I go!

Yoru: E-Even though I say that I can’t help but want to see Shun-san – I mean Koori-san doing something I love!!!

Everyone: He’s the heroine indeed

Yoru: Then Iku it’s your turn!

Iku: Yes! Please wait a moment!!!

Everyone: (Is he going to find a picture of Koori running)

Iku: Look! *beam* A cool heroine!!!

Everyone: That looks like a hero Iku but yes cool

Rui: Does that mean Iku has this kind of image inside?

You: Iku was so passionate in the shunderella drama cd

Kai: hahahaha maybe Iku has a wild side too!!!

Yoru: There’s even blood on the sword is that okay to show?!

Shun: Fufufu it’s fine it’s fine……..

AND NOW IT’S MY TURN I HAVE BEEN WAITING FORR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Everyone: That’s surprisingly normal

Shun: IT’S BECAUSE HE HAS THE COOL HAJIME SMIRK MY HAJIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ALSO THIS

Shun: SEE INSIDE THE MOON!!!

Kakeru: AHHHHHHH SHUN-SAN IW AS ABOUT TO CHOOSE THAT ONE!!!!!! (He does look like Hajime-san)

Shun: But I’m not done yet!!!

THE ONE I REALLY WANT TO SHOW IS THIS

Shun: LOOK! HE’S DYED IN MY COLOR! GREY!!! MONOCHROME!!! SKY!!! SEXY –

You: *GENAU GENAU GENAU* WAIT WAIT WAIT MAOU-SAMA THIS IS BORDERING ON SEXUAL HARASSMENT CUT CUT CUT!!!!

YOU: BETTER.

Shun: EHHHH BUT I WANTED TO SEE MY HAJIME’S LOVELY CHEST –

Kai: Nononono that was too not PG rated

Rui: Viewers, you saw nothing okay?

Hajime: …

Koi: H-Hajime-san, your nose -!

Hajime: …………………………..

Gravi: ………………………..

Hajime: Let’s move onto

Haru: Onto?

Hajime: I mean let’ smove on

Gravi: Right

Haru: (Need a tissue Black King)

Hajime: (Yeah High Advisor)

Gravi: (Let’s pretend we didn’t see anything)

(After 5 min break……….)

Kakeru: SHIWASU KAKERU IS STILL SANE FROM THE CRAZINESS AND SO WILL SHOW AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL IMAGE OF THE HEROINE (?)

Kakeru: There!!! Absolutely normal!!!

Everyone: It really is normal

Koi: You even managed to have your color on the heroine….not bad Kakeru-san

Kakeru: It wasn’t intentional?!

Hajime: ……..

Kakeru: It reallywasn’t intentional Hajime-san

Hajime: He looks good in that color combination. Good job Kakeru.

Kakeru: Thank you?!?!

Shun: Ah, the ice cream is the color of his eyes….ice blue

Kai: The ice cream cup and the scarf is my color~

Rui: There’s a bit of my color at the top too

Arata: Mine a bit in the skyyy

Aoi: Ah, my color is close to the ice cream, close to his eyes…!

Shun: The collars are grey!!!

Hajime: The top of the sky is purple. My color.

Yoru: In the end the last image turned out like a combination.

Haru: Haha, so which image will our heroine choose~?

Rui: For his profile picture.

Kai: Heroine~you can come out now~

…

…

…

Koori: Why

Hajime: Why not

Koori: You guys really had fun

Shun: That’s good isn’t it!

Koori: Hm yeah. But why does the heroine himself not get to choose his own image, it’s him

Everyone: Ahh………………………………………….

Shun: THE HEROINE CAN CCHOOSE HIS OWN IMAGE NOW!!!!!!!!!

Hajime: Yeah. I want to see.

Kai: me too!

Haru: Me three~

Koori: Looks at time 5.09AM you idols really have fun. *sigh* Well fine I guess. *goes to search*

Everyone: (waits)

Koori: …

Everyone: ……..kakkoi koori

Koori: Thanks but no this was just my look at you all. This.

Everyone: …

Koori (Lucifer): Because I want a summer vacation.

You: That’s even more revealing than Maou-sama and this is a hero

Arata: This is a Casanova what happened to heroine even if no boobs

Koori: Hmph. I just want a summer vacation.

Shun: Kami-sama COOL I WAN TTO TOUCCCCCCH

Hajime: …(raises handkerchief silently to his nose) I don’t mind

Gravi: (don’t mind what)

Hajime: This Koori

Kai: (I have no words lol what happened to my flower girl – guy) I see stars

Haru: If I put glasses on that handsome face it’ll be like the seme from a certain yaoi anime

Iku: That is the manliness I want to achieve why is he the heroine

Rui: …cool.

Yoru: Doushite.

Koi: Kakeru-san help

Kakeru: I don’t know Koikkun

Aoi: refreshing….suzushii….

Koori: *yawn*

Everyone: (In the end the heroine (?) revealed himself most of all….)

Koori: I’m sleepy. So…

*smile*

Everyone: Yes?

Koori: Goodnight.

…

…

…

Everyone: …Goodnight.

* * *

**Hajime:** That’s all.

**Shun**: Fufu. This was actually something we did in private but SINCE HE’S SO BEAUTIFUL AND WE MANAGED TO CONVINCE THE AUTHOR TO WRITE THIS STORY WE DECIDED TO SHOW!!!! THE BISHONEN HEROINE OF THIS FIC!!

**Hajime:** I rather call it a story. Ayumi said can it really be called fic (fiction) if it’s real.

**Shun:** True, Black King. He always says stories.

**Hajime:** Aa.

**Shun:** Ehehe (smirk) Well wasn’t this fun, everyone?

**Everyone:** (I don’t know how to reply at this point)

**Hajime:** Hm. It’s fun.

**Everyone:** (That’s why)

**Hajime:** I won’t say more. The smart ones should see by now. I’ll leave whatever else to be revealed in the story.

**Shun:** We’ve given enough hints, it’s more fun to put the puzzle pieces together isn’t it?

**Hajime:** Yeah.

**Shun:** That’s right. I look forward to the continuation of this story ☆ Continue to support us okay? We’ll bring you light and love ☆ Albion ❄️

**Hajime**: See you in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources:
> 
> https://tsukipro.fandom.com/wiki/Shu_Izumi  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJKp8Hz8Ook
> 
> https://twitter.com/konnyakumoti33/status/1129771591661965312  
https://twitter.com/man_goose/status/1033389216175087616  
https://jm0503.tumblr.com/  
https://pixiv.kurocore.com/illust/69110318  
https://twitter.com/chiwarino  
https://jm0503.tumblr.com/  
https://twitter.com/u_u_HO/status/1156951524045545472  
https://twitter.com/adoniszaf/status/1148938869083033600  
https://twitter.com/asahinagi/status/1156499059789590528  
https://twitter.com/doushite801/status/1155422548214992896  
https://buhitter.com/author/guraburupenyo
> 
> Today is my birthday~so I decided to post this on my birthday. 
> 
> (It was my birthday then but I’ve been so busy I didn’t have time to post, but I wrote this note on my birthday) 
> 
> I hope this makes people happy~that your favorite characters are real and exist. 
> 
> This is called ‘Channelling’, a technique which allows spirits of love and light to speak or write through you. If you’re interested, you can find more here 
> 
> https://www.ask-angels.com/spiritual-guidance/channeling/
> 
> https://www.ask-angels.com/spiritual-guidance/how-to-channel-your-angels/
> 
> Every human has a soul, and the Tsukiuta people live on 5D Earth, so there is magic there that this Earth doesn’t have, so they are able to ‘astral travel’ over here. Their spirits are of love and light, hence I, a channeller, am able to Channel them. 
> 
> Also in case anyone is doubtful but wants to believe, since I found it hard to believe too at first, I would like to reassure you I have been practicing channelling for 9 months (11 months by the time this is posted), since January 2019. I have enrolled in courses and have had personal reading by a professional channeller (person who conveys the messages from the spirits), and until now I’m still learning. 
> 
> My most recent course was a 2 week course in October 2019 where my channelling skills impressed professionals, since I am able to hold conversations with the spirits. And those professionals can see spirits in reality (it takes years of experience and practice), so they saw me really communicating with them on live camera.
> 
> Well there aren’t many people reading this story since it’s not HajiShun but for those who continue to support my writing and read this, thank you. 
> 
> Take this as a reward *playful smile* 
> 
> Your favorite characters and idols are real and exist.
> 
> It’s priceless.


	7. The Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Just how long are you going to snuggle, Shun?”
> 
> “As long as I can, Ha~ji~me~”
> 
> “You’re too cold. I can’t fall asleep.”
> 
> “Sorry sorry, I can’t control my body temperature! But November is the perfect time to snuggle with Hajime!”
> 
> “I’m too cold to respond to that.”
> 
> “Ehehe. Well, heat flows from hot to cold right? So if I snuggle against Hajime long enough, Hajime will soon be warm~!”
> 
> \- A Series of HajiShun oneshots, Mutsuki Hajime and Tsukino Koori as Shimotsuki Shun

Koori yawned.

It seemed he was always yawning nowadays.

A yawn indicated that energy had been used.

He wondered if he had accidentally created another world again….

_Or did I go back to my Origin…?_

The man wondered idly.

He yawned again and turned over in bed, curling up.

_I want to go home…_

The fallen angel thought, as a voice said.

_Koori-sama._

Blue eyes blinked.

_Koori-sama, wake up._

“…”

_Ah…I want to sleep….._

Koori thought and curled up more, yawning –

“?!”

Then he suddenly remembered and shot up in bed.

  
“Ah I forgot about the meeting!!!”

_Are you awake now?_

Shiryuu’s voice said again and Koori realized it was in his head.

“Ughh Shiryuuu I don’t wanna moveeee……”

The God whined to the Devil, who chuckled.

_You don’t have to move, Kami-sama. You can just teleport._

“Oh right.”

Koori said and teleported to the meeting room with Shiryuu’s coordinates.

* * *

“So how do you find the gathering?”

  
Koki asked Shiryuu.

“Nonsense.”

Shiryuu said but he was smirking.

“What is nonsense?”

Kensuke asked curiously.

“It’s nonsense that Koori-sama wasn’t there and I was made the centre of attention.”

Shiryuu said as if it was obvious.

“Hm you really admire him don’t you.”

Ryota said in amusement.

“Ah what happened to him by the way?”

Kensuke said as nearby Tsubasa laughed.

“He isn’t still mad about that time, is he? I thought he accepted our apology.”

The blond man said, as after the goddess candidates had sent the man they called their heroine back, Shiki had stepped forth with an apology and they had followed suit.

“Sorry. My mistrust towards you was uncalled for.”

SolidS leader had said, meeting the blue eyes.

“Yeah, sorry we kind of overreacted!”

“We ended up bringing up a tense atmosphere…”

“We don’t blame you for leaving at all.”  
  
  
Tsubasa, Rikka and Dai had spoken.

Koori had blinked as if he was surprised, then said:

“It’s okay. It was only natural to suspect me as a stranger to this company. I apologize as well.”

And then he had given the kind of smile that made them wonder what was going on in his mind.

“Let’s work well together from now on.”

It did not hold any malicious intentions, but there was still something hidden about it.

Shiryuu whom had disappeared along with Sodom had then appeared.

“I apologize Koori-sama, I had an urgent matter to attend to – what happened?”

He had stared suspiciously but Koori had said smoothly.

“No, I merely came back from a break. And it seems everyone is in their groups now. Let’s join them. We won’t be able to come back here for some time after all.”

Koori had said and the day had proceeded smoothly.

It included the two new leaders mixing around and getting to know their future colleagues.

The groups were mixed around once again courtesy of Shun and people of different Elements gathered in their new groups.

After lunch, the idols had also taken the two new idols on a tour around the Tsukino dorms. They had split into two groups, with the first group taking Koori and the second group taking Shiryuu.

In the midst of the tour, Shun who had been part of the first group had then shown Koori his new room in the Tsukino dorms.

“…not that I don’t appreciate it, but why is there already a room ready for me?”

Koori asked.

“Fufu……….BECAUSE SHACHOU AND I HAVE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOREVER MY – ow?!”

Shun gasped but this time the blow wasn’t from Kai.

“Oh oops, my elbow slipped. Maybe you shouldn’t stand in my way.”

Koori said expressionlessly but there was an amused quirk to his lips as he opened the door and entered his room, walking past Shun.

Shun just stood there speechless for a while as there was unrestrained snickering from around him.

“Ha….hahahaa……Maou-sama you should see the expression on your face!”

Tsubasa grinned as Shiki smirked.

“Hm. I like his sarcasm.”

“Isn’t his personality a bit different…?”

Rikka wondered as Koori’s voice resounded from inside the room.

“I’m multi-faceted.”

“A-Ah of course…”

Rikka sweatdropped before he realized.

“Wait, why is the door closed?”

“I don’t know, it must have been blown by the wind.”

Koori said and it took Rikka a moment to realize he was being sarcastic.

“……Are we supposed to stay outside? We wanted to see your room together…”

Dai said and Sora spoke.

“A-Ah w-w-wait I feel a chill…”

He shivered, and Shun recovered enough to speak.

“Ice! Magic! He’s using Ice Magic! KOOOOOOOORI OPEN THE DOOR MAOU-SAMA WANTS TO SEE!”

“That sounds wrong and no.”

Koori said placidly from beyond the door as an icy wind blew.

“…”  
  
  


Then some strange noises sounded from beyond the door, like something was being built.

Then a wolf’s howl.

“W-What’s happening?!”

Sora started to panic and Soushi placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Calm down, it’s probably only his pet.”

  
“Astute. Yeah it’s just Sodom. Also I’m just about done.”

Koori said and another stunned moment later, he appeared in front of them in a swirl of snowflakes.

Then he opened the door like a gentleman.

“…Welcome.”

The room looked like it had been transformed into a winter wonderland.

The ground was lined with blue, glistening ice, creeping up to the white walls.

Ice crystals glittered on the ceiling like the lights of a chandelier.

There was some device on the ceiling, they couldn’t tell what it was.

But snowflakes drifted down, dissolving into the ice to make intricate patterns when they touched the icy ground.

“…Still want to go in?”

Koori said in amusement, his ice blue eyes looking at the idols.

“Hell yeah!”

  
Tsubasa said and ran into the room, almost slipping on the ice.

“A-Ah?!”  
  
“Tsubasa!”  
  
Shiki shouted.

“Ha…haha I’m fine!”

  
Tsubasa said with a grin as he looked at the black wolf who had stood up on its hind legs and caught him.

_Be careful, human._

Sodom said in similar amusement as his master, and Tsubasa laughed, ruffling his fur.

“Thanks, damn the floor is really made of ice!”

“Yeah. If we were in another world, I would give you magical ice skates but…”

Koori yawned, then gestured.  
  
“Well what are you all waiting for? Go in.”

“Show-off!”

Tsubasa called with a grin from inside the room but he was having fun as he roamed the icy room, his eyes bright.

“That’s the first time.”

Koori looked amused.

One by one they all went in, Koori entering the room after Shun who went in last next to him.

“Fufu……I showed you your new room and you immediately made it your own. Impressive.”  
  


The Demon Lord looked amused as the God stood with a hand in his pocket and shrugged.

“I felt like it.”

He watched the idols explore his new room for a while before clearing his throat.

“Ahem. Attention idols.”

The idols turned to him.

“I get that you’re fascinated with magic and all you can ask the Demon Lord to teach you later but I brought – well Shun brought you guys here because I’m a bit tired.”  
  
Koori admitted as he walked forward, closing the door with a smile.

“Also, I am a busy man and I don’t know when will be the next time I’ll be here, so I thought…”

“You thought?”

Koki who had somehow gotten separated from Growth with Mamoru in the split of the groups asked, as a snowflake landed on his hand.

“…I thought we could play games.”

Koori said and board games and card games and even a game console magically appeared on the icy ground.

Then he smiled like the perfect heroine.

“…please?”

“Pft – what is with that…….!”

Shiki said with a smirk and Koori said.

  
“Well I’m tired and I decided I don’t want to work anymore so I want to play.”

“Genius! Genius, Koori! That’s right, I don’t want to do physical exercise too~”  
  
Shun who had beaten Hajime in the Tsukipro Sports Festival said.

Then he smiled like the hidden demon possessing the heroine.

“So…listen to the God and Demon Lord alright…?”

“……….”

All the idols looked at each other then responded in sync.

“………Yes Maou-sama. We will play Kami-sama’s game.”

* * *

“…No, we ended up spending the rest of the tour playing games in his room so he can’t be mad.”

Shiki said as he recounted in amusement.

“Oh yeah! And I beat you in that – card game, Shiki!”

Tsubasa exclaimed triumphantly as Shiki said.

“It was a fluke. I was dealt a bad hand.”

“That’s the point though?!”

“Fufu. Mamoru, you beat me in the fighting game.”

Koki said and Mamoru looked embarrassed.

“I – I was just pressing buttons, I don’t know what I did!!!”

“…”

  
Shiryuu just stared as if he wished he could have been there.

“Fighting game……………”

“I lost against Koori-san though!”

Mamoru pointed out and Shiryuu looked like he had blanked out.

“……….with Koori-sama…….”

“Are you alright?”

Koki asked Shiryuu who looked like he was in another world.

“……I am so jealous.”

Shiryuu finally stated with a scowl and Ryota smirked.

“Well, on our side, we –“

  
Before he could finish his sentence, snowflakes swirled in the air next to Shiryuu and the subject of their conversation appeared.

“Hi sorry I’m late. I wasn’t going to come.”

“…”

“Oh was I not supposed to say that? But I’m still here for the leaders’ meeting so it’s all okay.”  
  
Koori smiled innocently.

“Pft! Seriously, why did the girls call you heroine?! You’re definitely a hero!”

Tsubasa seemed to have taken a liking to the new male, a hand landing on his shoulder.

“Eek!”

“…”  
  
Koori looked like he hadn’t expected the sound which came out from him.

  
“…Huh?”

Tsubasa said.

“No I’m not a hero I intended to sleep the day away also I’m going to run away bye see you another day!!!”

Koori said and escaped.

“Eh? What did I do?”

Tsubasa looked confused as Shiryuu looked affronted.

“Oi you! How dare you touch Koori-sama without permission!!!”

“Ah?! It’s not as if he’s a girl?! I guess that’s a heroine indeed?!”

“Too many people too many people……”

  
Koori muttered to himself as he somehow found an empty space where the gathering was going on.

Shiryuu ever the strict one had called him before the gathering had ended.

Which meant he was in a room that was crowded like a party.

There were even drinks on tables and some snacks laid out for the idols to take as they carried out casual conversations with members outside of their units.

“…”

He had envisioned the ‘mass meeting’ to be one where everyone was seated neatly at tables discussing things of importance but that was clearly not the case.

Instead everyone, all the idols were gathered in the room which even had decorations no doubt courtesy of the Demon Lord.

They were all gathered around in separate groups, mixing and talking and making jovial conversation.

At one table, he saw Ayumu from VAZZY, Sora from SOARA, and Haruto from ROCKDOWN.

At another, he saw Yoru from Procellarum, Ryou from SOARA, and Ruka from ROCKDOWN.

Other idols were standing and talking, he saw two of the leaders, Takaaki and Shou having lighthearted conversation with Soushi and Mori from SOARA and Dai and Rikka from SolidS.

It was like an evolved version of the Idol Mixer which Shun had come up with.

_This is no mass meeting, this is a party._

_Shiryuu, you should have said ‘party’ not ‘gathering’ _

_Then I would know not to come_

Koori thought.

Shiryuu, who had not spent his time like a normal human as he was not human, did not know what a party was.

But the gathering was ‘nonsensical’ indeed.

And like in a cliché movie, he bumped into someone.

“Ow!”

“Sorry. Are you alright?”

The white haired man raised his blue gaze to purple eyes.

“…”

“Koori.”

“…Hajime.”

Koori said.

He coughed.

“Hello Black King. I did not expect to bump into you at this gathering which seems more like a party.”

“…Ah yeah, we are being encouraged by the President to mix around out of our idol groups, with the coming of the second season. White God.”

  
Hajime said, looking at Koori with an amused smile.

“Yes. You see, I only intended to come for the leaders’ meeting. So, if you would excuse me…”

Koori said and tried to slip past Hajime but Hajime placed a hand on his shoulder.

“…”

“Hm? Have you forgotten about your childhood friend?”

The black haired man said, sharp eyes glancing at him.

“…Of course not…”

The white haired man said, looking away.

“You haven’t been here for a month.”

Hajime continued.

“I have had work.”

Koori replied.

“Hm.”

Hajime said and Koori dared a glance to see the Black King standing closer.

“…What?”

He questioned, narrowing his blue eyes but Hajime just smirked.

“Nothing.”

“If there’s nothing, I’m going –“

Koori muttered and made to go away but Hajime grabbed his arm.

“…”

“Stay.”

The Black King said like a command.  
  
He was giving off a ‘you dare to leave when I am talking to you’ aura.

“…yes.”

Koori could only say that.

“Let me get you a drink.”

Hajime said and led Koori away.

* * *

_How did this happen……….._

The White God thought as he sipped his drink served to him by the Black King.  
  
It gave him the opportunity to avoid the piercing stare from the King’s eyes.

_He doesn’t recognize me…….does he?_

Koori wondered.

Then he remembered.

  
“You…didn’t put anything in the drink did you?”

“No. Why would I.”

Hajime said, still staring at him.

_“…Hajime-kun?”_

_“…you drank it.”_

“Just checking.”

Koori stated, and at the continuous piercing stare, said.

  
“I did not mean to accuse you. I was merely drugged once.”

He explained and the purple eyes narrowed.  
  
  
“I see.”

Silence.

Koori wanted to run away but he kept firm under the Black King’s gaze.

“…………..can you do something else other than staring at me…..?”

He finally asked.

“….I can.”

Hajime suddenly looked amused.

Then he got right to the point.

“When I asked if you had forgotten about your childhood friend, you said of course you did not. Which means. You are him.”

“Hm? Him?”

Koori said, closing his eyes as he sipped his tea.

“Yeah.”

Hajime said, looking at Koori until he opened his eyes.

“The boy in my memories and dreams.”

“…”

Hajime looked Koori in his ice blue eyes.

“...You’re my childhood friend, aren’t you?”

Silence, this time on Koori's side.  
  
Then the White God chuckled softly, before a smile spread across his face.

_You never cease to impress me. _

_Ou-sama._

“…And if I am?”

Koori smiled challengingly.

“That is the past you know? The boy you knew back then is gone. He died after all.”

“Nothing? I just wanted to check.”

Hajime threw his own words back at him with surprising wit.

“So you are him.”

He said next.

His gaze focused upon Koori again.

“...Did we meet somewhere other than this world?”

_“This isn’t the end…Black King.”_

_His smile disappears along with him in a flash of snowflakes –_

_Leaving behind words for their future._

_“…It’s only the beginning.”_

“…Does it matter? We are in this world.”

Koori sighed, putting down his teacup.

“Who knows.”

He said and Hajime said as well.

“…”

“Hmm…”

Hajime suddenly looked pleased.

“Shun.”

“Yes?”

“…”

_DID I JUST REVEAL MY IDENTITY ACCIDENTALLY_

_I FELL TO THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK_

Koori screamed in his head.

"..."

Hajime looked like he had caught the cat which had caught the cream.

“My name is Koori.”

Koori finally found his voice.

“Are you the Shun who liked to snuggle me in my dreams?”

Hajime looked like he was having the time of his day. The Black King even had a grin on his face.

  
“My name is Koori.”

Koori repeated and made to teleport away –

\- But the Black King’s hand landed on his arm.

“Go ahead and teleport us away.”

_“Come here.”_

_“Wah, Ou-sama, not so rough -!”_

_“Take us to a place where we can talk alone.”_

The **Black King** seemed eternally amused.

_God save me._

Koori said in his mind until he remembered he was God and had to save himself.

_…No, he can’t know. _

He thought of the World of magic he had Created.

_He may know more than I thought, but he can’t –_

“What are you thinking?”

Hajime was suddenly even closer.

Koori jolted.

“Um…you’re too close Black King…you’re still too charming…”

He leaned away.

Hajime’s eyes glinted.

“Fufu. If it’s by you, I don’t mind being called King. God.”

His grip tightened on Koori’s arm.

“I…see…”

“Or should I say, _Demon Lord_?”

Hajime brought up.

Koori froze.

_“Ahahaha! I am not such a lowly demon. You insult me…human.”_

_“Demon Lord.”_

“I’m the God, not the Demon Lord. The Demon Lord is Shimotsuki Shun.”

Koori managed.

“Yes yes Kami-sama.”

Hajime smiled.

.

.

.

_Someone save me_

God thought helplessly.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Black King and White God, Six Gravity was spying from afar.

“W-W-What’s Hajime-san doing?”

Koi stuttered as he wanted to approach his leader but saw him with another.

“That’s Koori-san right? It’s rare for Hajime-san to approach someone…”

Kakeru pointed out.

“Let’s listen -!”

Koi said as Aoi protested.

“No wait, it seems like a private conversation!”

But Koi who had no qualms with filming the Tsukiuta members’ sleeping moments, just grinned and relocated himself closer.

Six Gravity followed him, listening in on the private conversation.

“Hajime is going to kill us I would say, but he seems…..very involved with the new leader.”

Haru said in unhidden amusement as he spied on Hajime through his glasses.

They watched in silence as Hajime handed Koori a drink.

“H-He even got him a drink….”

Aoi said, stunned.

“Yes. Aoi can I get you a drink.”

“Eh?!”

“Well I want to be like Hajime-san.”

Arata explained and Aoi sighed.

“Arata…”

They couldn’t hear everything for the Black King would realize if they were too close.

But the significant words caught at them.  
  


“Hm? Hajime’s childhood friend? He never said anything about that.”

Haru wondered, as Arata said.

“Eh? Childhood friend? Like me and Aoi? I thought Haru-san was Hajime-san’s childhood friend.”

“No no I’m his middle school friend! We only met in middle school!”

Haru corrected, laughing sheepishly as he thought of being Hajime’s childhood friend.

“Hajime-san’s childhood friend………………..”

Koi seemed to be in shock.

“Like……a friend dating back earlier than even me and Koi?”

Kakeru whispered.

“Just how good is Hajime at keeping secrets!!! I didn’t know that at all!!!”

Haru complained and Kakeru murmured.

“I don’t think you should be worried about that Haru-san! Look!”

He exclaimed softly as their leader had made personal contact with the other leader.

“…”

Then Hajime smiled, his hand on the other man’s arm.

Six Gravity could faint.  
  


But then Koi exclaimed.

“Hajime-san what are you doing?! Are you flirt – mpf!”

“Shut up stupid Koi do you want to die?”

Arata said, his hand over Koi’s mouth.

Luckily they had turned a few heads, who were thankfully not strangers.

And unluckily, Hajime’s gaze out of the corner of his eye.

_Do you want to die._

The Black King’s gaze said.

Koi shrivelled up but did not die.

  
Hopefully he would survive in the Iron Claw Cram Course.

* * *

“Hajime?”

Koori asked, having heard a distant voice.

“…Cupid was noisy.”

The Black King said with a straight face.

“Ah yes…it’s Cupid after all….”

Koori said and missed Cupid.

“Aa. It’s noisy. So teleport us away.”

“I’d rather not.”

Koori murmured and Hajime said.

“Why not.”

Koori discreetly slipped his arm away.

“You seem like a dangerous person…Black King.”

“Are you scared of me?”

Hajime asked.

Another flash. 

An image only he saw.

Hands, dark hair, a low voice.

_“…Are you scared?”_

“No.”

Koori responded with a smirk.

“I am God after all. The White God.”

He swept back his white hair and met the Black King’s eyes fearlessly.

“…Aa.”

Hajime said and at that moment, another voice entered the scene.

“Koo – ri !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

A bundle of white came charging at the other white innocently standing opposite the Black King.

“I missed you~! Kami-sama~! Did you forget about Maou-sama, my – owowowowow -?! Blessing?! Golden Claw!!!”

_It’s literally a golden claw?!_

Everyone whose attention was suddenly drawn to Hajime and Koori’s high table, thought in tandem.

Koori started and withdrew his hand which had automatically turned into a black and golden demon claw.

“You saw nothing.”

The fallen angel smiled pleasantly at their sudden audience.

Then he turned his attention back to Shun, who was snuggling him happily.

“Shun let go.”

“No ✰”

“…Why.”

“Because! Hajimariiiii~~~~~~~~”

“…”

Koori sighed.

Hajime’s eyes narrowed as he watched the Demon Lord snuggle against the God.

“…Demon Lord, I was here first.”

He stated tersely and Shun peeled back to look at him challengingly.

“Oh…?”

The two rivals exchanged gazes.

“But you know, I discovered him first ✰”

Shun said with an almost taunting smile.

“I met him first.”

Hajime stated in his usual direct way.

“Did you? I met him an eternity ago…..”

“Should I say, he met me?”

The atmosphere between the two rivals was so powerful it drew the attention of all the idols.

Whispering and murmurs erupted in the near vicinity.

“…I am just going to run away.”

The God murmured as he sneaked out from between the King and the Demon Lord and ran to the Devil.

The Devil started as the God hid behind him.

Then his crimson eyes narrowed and he faced the King and the Demon Lord.

“Hey you two!! Respect Kami-sama’s space!!!”

Shiryuu said and Hajime looked at him sharply.

“And who are you to tell us that? He is my childhood friend.”

“And he’s the advisor of my Underworld~”

Shun added smugly but Shiryuu smirked.

“Huh? I am the Devil, his close confidante! Also he ran to me.”  
  
The Devil stood to his full height proudly as the God hid behind him.

“…ahhh unfair!!! Advisor of my Underworld, where did this Devil come from?! I’m the Demon Lord!!”

  
Shun whined as Hajime frowned beside him.

  
“Yeah.”

He said simply.

Silence.

Everyone waited for the God to respond.

But there was no response from God.

Then Shun gasped.

“I can’t feel his presence anymore!”

He said but the situation was more comical than their twitter fight.

“…What are you talking about? Koori-sama is hiding behind me –“

Shiryuu said and turned, to find empty space behind him.

“…………….Where did he go?”

Then Sora exclaimed.

“AH! The Leaders’ Meeting!!!”

“…”

The leaders looked like they had forgotten about the leaders’ meeting.

“Are you guys idiots how are you going to hold a leaders’ meeting for the second season without the leader of the second season!!!”

  
You who had been with Shun before he barrelled towards the new leader, said.

“I know right?! I chased Hajimari away!!!”

“His name is Koori, idiot! Koori!!”

“Hajimari no Koori come baaaaaaack….!”

  
Shun said but Koori did not appear.

Shun pouted.

“He’s rejected my magic so I can’t tell where he is.”

The White Demon Lord sulked.

“Let’s hope he’s still in this world.”

Shiki said half-sarcastically.

“Ha…haha we were going to hold the leaders’ meeting, but a gathering like this, is something new and exciting, we had too much fun~”

Takaaki gave a wry grin.

“I forgot Ko-chan was bad with parties!”

“I am not even going to ask.”

Ouka stated dryly.

“…Ha…hahaha…we partied for too long~?”

Kai grinned sheepishly as Hajime sighed.

“…Let’s search for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been tough and busy so I don't have much to say this time. 
> 
> I like scenes with tension so I like how the HajimeKoori scene turned out. They're both independent men in their own right. 
> 
> Including the flashbacks made me kind of nostalgic for The End and the Beginning and Dakaretai Otoko since I had to go back and get the quotes. But I'm focused on other stuff now.
> 
> I hope 2020 will be a better year.
> 
> I look forward to Sunpro.


	8. HAJIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “…It’s just like magic, right?”
> 
> \- Shimotsuki Shun, Magic

“Uuuuu…..I can’t do this………….!”

In a corner somewhere in Tsukino Productions, the White God was hiding.

He had teleported away while hiding behind Shiryuu and hid his presence so the White Demon Lord could not track him.

He thought of the unpredictable White Demon Lord, and then the unpredictable Black King.

“Seeing Hajime and Shun again……..it’s too much of an impact on this Tenou-sama!”

He whined to himself, before realizing.

“…oh right, I’m not Tenou-sama but Kami-sama…”

Koori pouted and curled in the corner.

“Hmph….”

The white haired man sulked silently to himself, curling up with his knees to his chest.  
  
It was so much easier taking on Shimotsuki Shun’s personality and appearance than his own.

He had tried to keep that aspect of his personality hidden so no one would recognize him, but it seemed the two leaders had other plans in mind.

_I won’t lose!_

Koori thought petulantly.

He would have conjured a white fluffy scarf and snuggled into it for comfort, but then he remembered the Demon Lord had the ability to become a star.

Who knew, he could have the ability to occupy inanimate objects as well.  
  
Tsubaki did say in the inter-dimensional tea party that why had she not become a wall at the time when Hajime-sama in his Origin outfit was decked with a white fluffy blanket.

She could have meant it literally.

_Dangerous, dangerous…_

The White God thought as he glanced suspiciously at the white wall he was leaning against.

_Hajime-sama!!!_

“…”

He could have sworn he heard the White Witch’s voice.

“My imagination is wild.”

Koori said dryly and got to his feet, walking away from the wall.

“…”

He looked to be sure no one was watching before his shoulder heaved with a sigh.

_Hey don’t let out a sigh –_

Koori teleported away.

To a space where walls did not have eyes and voices.

* * *

When he was in another space in Tsukino Productions where he had ascertained there were no hidden white demon lords or white witches, Koori groaned.

“He knows too much.”

The white haired man said, not saying that name for he did not want him to know.

And then he proceeded to collapse onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

“……There’s no way I can be an idol……I have stage frightttttt…!”

Since no one was there, he proceeded to roll about on the ground, shedding his cool image.

“I don’t wanna woooooork………”

Koori said to himself, sulking against the ground.

“I’m God, why do I have so much work! Isn’t Kami-sama supposed to be able to rest and relax!!!”

He said, then sighed.

“Why do I have so much responsibility…….”

_You’re strict with yourself, an idealist and a perfectionist _

_You tend to take everything onto yourself _

_I mean, that’s part of what’s cool about you, though._

Shimotsuki Shun’s words from the past echoed in his mind.

“……”

Alone with himself, HAJIME sighed.

_Why am I here…?_

_To become an idol…leader._

_In this World where I once lived…_

_…as Tsukino Mikoto’s son, as Mutsuki Hajime’s childhood friend._

_As Shimotsuki Shun’s…_

_…..idol._

_…….the leader of that nationwide idol group._

He finally admitted to himself.

_Aa. I am here…_

_…….to shed my responsibility._

He was tired, so he curled with his arms around himself.

“I don’t want to work anymore…………”

Silence.

_He _looked up.

Like seeing the sky through the clouds.

“How can I be an idol…..?”

_You were an idol once._

The sky he saw seemed to say to him.

“We broke up…..”

The leader of the idol group which had broken up smiled bitterly, resting his chin on his knees.

He closed his eyes.

“I should just return to Origin…….”

He said, and laid back down onto his back, closing his eyes.

* * *

“Welcome back, Creator.”

“Aa. I’m home.”

HAJIME said as he approached the familiar tree, sliding down it and resting.

“You seem tired. Kether.”

“I am.”

Kether responded simply.

There was a rustling of leaves and he felt the branches curl around him.

_At least at times like this, you should talk to someone about it._

“…Sephiroth.”

  
“Yes, Kether?”

“How does one be oneself?”

“What is the meaning?”

The Creator sighed.

“You recall when I Descended into that World, as the human Tsukino Koori.”

“Yes. I recall.”

“What do you recall of it?”

  
“I recall your lifetime was abruptly cut short. And then you were Transferred.”

“Accurate.”

“I am aware you are currently training to be an idol in Tsukino Productions.”

Sephiroth said, its tone amused before HAJIME could question.

“…”

HAJIME leaned back against Sephiroth.

In ORIGIN’s Heart, He was the only one who knew of Sephiroth’s Free Will.

Sephiroth did not speak to any other familiar except him.

_I have spoken to HARU before._

And HARU, it seemed.

No wonder HARU had been constantly chasing after him wanting to know when he had been born.

He wasn’t sure if he could answer that question himself.

For he held a secret even the familiars he looked after did not know.

_He_ was not a familiar.

_He_ had not been born with Sephiroth.

_That is right, Creator._

_You Created me, for this World of ORIGIN._

“…Yeah.”

_He _was another type of existence altogether.

A Transcendental Being.

“…”

HAJIME looked at his hand, his wings of universes sparkling softly behind him.

He extended his hand, ice blue eyes gazing into something only he could see.

“I have always been watching……..nonchalantly watching over everything…..to have to be involved in human life, is a miscalculation.”

“It is no miscalculation, for you would not have been involved without your Free Will.”

  
Sephiroth reminded him.  
  


  
“To be involved in the extent I have been, is a miscalculation. For I am The Creator.”

_He_ corrected the Tree of Worlds.

“Indeed, it is as you say, Creator. The One of the Beginning.”

_He _said nothing, leaning back against the Tree of Worlds whose branches rubbed against him soothingly, a leaf brushing against his cheek.

_HAJIMEEEEEEEE WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU_

“…”

Water was on the leaf of the Tree of Life, like morning dew.

It seemed it was raining in that World.

The pure water reflected an image of the White Demon Lord going around and searching for him.

“It seems your Twin Flame is desperately searching for you.”

“Is it him, or the other one?”

“It seems it is him, but I could be wrong.”

“I see.”

HAJIME said, closing his eyes with a soft sigh.  
  
“I wish to rest here for a while.”

“Before that, there is something on your mind.”

“Astute. I want to know, who is SHUN?”

Silence.

_He _waited patiently.

“It is not yet time.”

Sephiroth replied him.

“I see. Then, am I there to find SHUN?”

HAJIME asked.

“Perhaps so.”

Sephiroth sounded amused.

_He_ wanted to ask another question, but the leaves rustled against him, one of them falling into his snow white hair.

_He_ blinked his ice blue eyes.

  
  
“You have returned to your True Form.”

Sephiroth sounded pleased.

“Is that wrong?”

He asked.

“No. In fact, it is very right.”

Sephiroth sounded like it was chuckling.

Music played in his head.

Music he recognized.

_Ah, so it is you._

He thought fondly.

“Rest…my God.”

Sephiroth murmured in a male voice.

God nodded, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Tsukino Koori opened his eyes.

His mind..

….was clearer, like a fog had been lifted off his consciousness.

_I remember now._

Koori thought.

He sighed for the umpteenth time, pouting softly to himself.

“How can I be an idol……”

_Even though I was an idol before._

He thought wryly to himself –

  * Before he noticed.

Another presence.

“…”

Koori changed his expression.

His gaze shifted to the side.

_Since when has he been there._

He questioned in his mind, as he stared at ROCKDOWN’s leader.

“…are you alright?”

Kind eyes gazed at him.

“…you saw nothing.”

Koori finally said, as he uncurled and stood up to his full height, nonchalantly shoving a hand into his pocket.

“Yes. I didn’t see anything.”

Shou obediently said to him.

“…what do you want?”

Koori lowered his voice to a baritone, looking coldly forward.

But Shou smiled.

“It’s alright. Leaders can be anxious too.”

“…”

Koori’s hand clenched in his pocket.

Shou waited patiently, with a gaze of awareness.

_‘You can tell. It’s safe’_

His gaze seemed to communicate.

“I…”

The white haired man muttered, turning his face to the side.

“…don’t think I can be…”

He bit his lip, just as he had allowed himself to do in the Worlds where he had taken on the role of Shimotsuki Shun.

Shou waited but Koori didn’t continue.

So he smiled reassuringly.

“Well Kami-sama, you’re not alone. You have the other leaders.”

“…”

“...In fact, we are holding a meeting right now to get to know each other better. Won’t you attend? Everyone is searching for you. My good fortune to chance upon God.”

Shou said teasingly to the other white haired man.

_Why I am here…_

“Aa. Let’s go.”

Koori said and moved forward, past the other man.

_…I think I’ll find out the answers with time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 is the numerology for HAJIME~according to my numerology book! 
> 
> I'm feeling better, but I'm more focused on HunterxHunter. I still love Tsukiuta and this story though! 
> 
> Well. I dedicate this chapter to my Tsuki idols. They've been working a bit too hard lately~
> 
> Even though this chapter was about - Koori, I think the last line can be applied to you - us.
> 
> We'll find out the answers with time.
> 
> As Shun said, it's just like magic. That we can communicate and be with each other across worlds.
> 
> You followed the star of Mutsuki Hajime, Shimotsuki Shun, and I followed the star of you.
> 
> And with magic, we met. Connected through pursuing our dreams.
> 
> Let's enjoy this present moment, my dear idols and friends.


End file.
